Brotherly Love
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 14: The estranged brother of one of the team members is an infamous serial killer who wants recognition for his years of hard work. Startling family secrets will be revealed to the team. One agent may be pushed to a breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 14th story in my series. If you haven't read the other stories, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time… story 3 Second Job… story 4 Daughters… story 5 A Personal Vendetta… story 6 Bless the Children… story 7 Eyes of the Condemned… story 8 Disturbing Affection… story 9 No Man Left Behind (story that introduces Chioke; aka Kid)… story 10 Finger Swap… story 11 Imperfect Heist… story 12 The Color of Skin… story 13 Death to the Jedi… story 14 Brotherly Love (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tuesday**

**Chapter 1**

Early in the morning, around 02:00, a truck enters into a construction site somewhere in the Washington D.C. area. A new office building is being built on the site. The truck drives to the very back of the construction site. The driver parks the truck. He leaves the headlights on and gets out. He walks to the back of the truck. The man opens the tail gate. He grabs the blue tarp and drags it off the truck. The tarp, which has a body in it, quickly drops to the ground due to the weight. The man drags the tarp to front of the truck.

The man opens the tarp to reveal the victim. The woman lying on the tarp is alive. She has a contraption attached to her jaw which makes it difficult for her to make any type noise. Her hands and feet are bound with duct tape. The woman's eyes meet the man's as he looks down at her. The man grins in a sinister manner. He now begins to whistle the "Gilligan's Island" theme song.

The man drags the opened tarp to a small ditch that was dug for some purpose to deal with the construction of the building and that will eventually be filled with cement. He slides the woman into the ditch and walks the tarp back to the truck. While at the truck, the man puts gloves on.

The man walks to the front of the truck where a winch is attached. He releases the brake to the winch and starts pulling out the heavy duty wire. The man continues to whistle to the "Gilligan's Island" theme song as he pulls a long length of the wire out from the winch. He walks toward the ditch. He tosses the wire over a steel beam. The steel beam is directly over the small ditch where the woman lies in fear for her life. He grabs the hook attached to the end of the heavy duty wire and pulls it down a bit more. The man steps into the ditch, stands next to the lady and looks into her fearful eyes.

"I know what you're probably thinking… This man is going kill me." The man said. "Well… You're right. I am." He assured the lady. "But I'm killing you for a good cause. Your death will serve a purpose. It's for the greater good…" He said. "Ah… Who am I kidding, right? But your death will serve a purpose. It may not be a good cause… Well… To me it is. Probably not for you though. But at least it's for some purpose instead of being a pointless, non-meaningful death." He added. "I have a family member who is a federal agent, works for NCIS. It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service, but I'm sure you already know that since you're in the Navy. Or you should. And if you didn't, than shame on you." He said. "Anyway, I haven't seen my family member in such a long time and I'd just like the chance to say hi. That's where you come in. You're gonna help me reunite with my family member." He added. "I know, you're probably thinking… Why does he keep referring to the person as; family member. Well… Let's just say… I like the sound of the word; family. I'm very big into family. I believe in the power of family because it binds us together." He paused for a couple seconds. "Actually… I'm lying. Though, family does bind us together in certain ways. As for you… The bind to your family will be severed. And even though your family will miss you dearly due to your untimely demise, you'll at least help me reunite with mine." He said. "I know I can just go to NCIS Headquarters to find my family member and say hi, but that'd be a pretty boring way of doing so. Killing you is just a more… How shall I put it… It's a more interesting way to reunite." He added. "Your purpose will be served with great appreciation."

The man starts whistling the "Gilligan's Island" theme song once again. He grabs the hook and pulls the wire down toward the woman. He attaches the hook to the contraption on the woman's jaw. After placing the hook into the hole of the contraption, he gets out of the ditch. He pulls the heavy duty wire from the other side of the steel beam until it slightly yanks the woman's jaw. The man walks away.

The man walks to the truck. He throws his gloves into the truck. He now grabs a single key. The man walks to the forklift off to the side. He sits down in the forklift seat and uses the key to start it up. He drives the forklift to an area close to the ditch. The man uses the forklift to lift a piece of thick sheet metal which he moves it to the ditch. He lays the piece of sheet metal across the ditch, covering part of the woman's body. He now drives the forklift to get another piece of thick sheet metal. The second piece of sheet metal is also used to lie across the ditch to cover the woman's body. Both pieces of sheet metal are set to leave a thin gap of a couple inches where the heavy duty wire is hanging out of.

The man uses the forklift to place stacks of concrete blocks onto each of the pieces of thick sheet metal. The concrete blocks are to add more supportive weight for what he has planned. When finished, he drives the forklift back to the area where he found it. He turns the engine off and leaves the key in the ignition.

The man walks to his truck. He presses a button to operate the winch. The winch begins reeling the heavy duty wire in a little bit. He leaves the wire with a little leverage so it's not pulling the woman. He applies the brake for the winch. He now walks to the driver's side of the truck and gets in. The man turns the engine on.

From inside the ditch, beneath the thick pieces of sheet metal with concrete blocks on top, she hears the engine of the truck. With fear in her eyes she looks up at the heavy duty wire and the contraption attached to her jaw. She panics as she sees the wire moving slightly. The wire is pulled. The woman's head is yanked up toward the pieces of sheet metal. The top portion of her head and her neck are pressing against either of the pieces of sheet metal. Her jaw lies within the gap between them. The woman hears a crackling sounds coming from her jaw. Finally, the woman's jaw detaches from her skull and blood bursts out. The woman's jawless body falls to the bottom of the ditch and her jaw launches upward as the truck pulls it over the steel beam. The woman is now dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At close to 05:00 in the morning, Gibbs is parked outside Ziva's apartment building. He's waiting for her to go out for her morning run. Gibbs sips his coffee and is gratified about the peace and quiet of the surroundings.

Eventually, Gibbs notices a woman come out of the front door to the apartment building. He realizes it's Ziva as she turns her head. Ziva puts her orange hat on and jogs off in her usual direction.

Gibbs waits a couple minutes before getting out of the car. After getting out, he closes the door and runs to the apartment building. Gibbs knows the apartment building doesn't have a security camera so he picks the lock of the front door. Once inside, Gibbs walks to the stairs. He runs up the stairs to the floor where Ziva's apartment is.

Once at Ziva's apartment door, he puts latex gloves on and carefully picks the lock in order to not leave any noticeable markings. He enters into the apartment. Since Gibbs is practically computer illiterate, he avoids the infernal machine which is what his label for a computer is. He walks into Ziva's bedroom and begins searching.

Gibbs hopes, in the two hours Ziva is gone, that he'll find the evidence from the Ziva/Amir interrogation from a couple days ago during the time they were working the Star Wars case. The evidence Gibbs is hoping to find are the two hard-drives from the observation room, the cassette tape from the evidence locker and the digital memory card from the Director's office; all of which happened to mysteriously disappear before given to a translator. The only person who knows what the conversation was truly about is Ziva, since she was the only one who could interrogate Amir due to his native language being Hebrew and not knowing much English. All record that the interrogation ever took place just vanished and Gibbs still suspects Ziva of not telling the truth about what was said during the interrogation; that she knew Amir and was protecting something. If not finding the evidence that disappeared, Gibbs hopes to find something that answers the questions which plague his mind about Ziva having some type of connection to Amir.

Gibbs continues searching Ziva's apartment. If he moves anything, he puts it back exactly the way it was before moving it; in order to not leave any trace that he was ever here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After dropping Chioke off at school, Tony heads to NCIS Headquarters. Upon arrival and after parking the car, he walks into the building. Eventually, he steps off the elevator when at the third floor. Ziva and McGee are already sitting at their desks. As Tony enters into the bullpen, he gives McGee a dirty look.

"You're not still mad at me about giving your email address and phone numbers to those guys from the Star Wars convention, are you?" McGee wondered.

"Of course I'm not Probie." Tony stated. "I enjoyed spending all day yesterday getting my phone numbers changed then contacting everyone I know in order to tell them my new phone numbers. And to top it off, having to create a new email account because I was getting sick of blocking every single email address they would create in order to get in touch with me!"

"At least I didn't give them your work email address." McGee said.

"Probie… If you didn't record Gibbs with ketchup on his head, then I'd kill you this very second." Tony stated. "Now that I mention it… Put the video up on the plasma. I want to watch it."

Tony walks to McGee's desk, stands slightly behind him and looks over his shoulder.

"What if Gibbs…" McGee begins to say. Tony smacks McGee on the back of the head.

"Don't be such a baby and put it up on the plasma." Tony stated.

McGee uses the mouse to click on an encrypted database program he has installed on his computer. The program opens and asks for a password before loading. McGee looks up at Tony.

"Turn your head." McGee stated.

"Why do you have database setup with a password?" Tony asked.

"Cause you seem to not know the meaning of the word; privacy."

"Fine… I'll turn my head." Tony turns his head.

McGee looks back to the computer and Tony quickly turns his head to watch what the password is. Before pressing the enter key and a little more than halfway done typing the password, he looks up to Tony who is looking away as he was before. McGee finishes with the last couple of characters as he keeps an eye on Tony. McGee presses the enter key and the database program loads. Tony looks back to McGee's computer.

"Are you freakin kidding me, Probie." Tony said. "Look at all this crap. You should come take a look at this, Ziva. McGeek has tons of junk on his computer." He invites Ziva to come take a look. She just shakes her head and remains seated. "Look at this… This is such a Probie thing to do. He keeps a backup of every case report he's ever written. He also keeps a copy of the case photographs, autopsy and forensics reports. And of course, everything is cataloged with a date; both start and end time for each investigation." Tony added. He notices something in the database. "Go back!" McGee scrolls upward a bit. Tony watches. "Stop! Right there… Open that." He points to the screen from behind McGee's shoulder.

"I'm not going to show you pictures of my sister."

"What are pictures of your sister doing in your database anyway?"

"I keep everything in this database because you keep trying to access my private files when I'm not here."

Tony tries to grab the mouse from McGee because he wants to see the pictures. As Tony and McGee struggle over the mouse, Jamie enters into the area.

"Come on, McGeek… I want to see what your sister looks like."

"You're married, Tony."

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't look at another woman." Tony stated as he continues to struggle with McGee over the mouse. "Ever hear the phrase… Look but no touch."

"Aren't you afraid of what Jamie would think with you drooling over pictures of my sister?" McGee asked as they keep struggling.

"I'd be thinking; castration." Jamie stated as she smacks Tony on the back of the head.

Tony takes his hand of the mouse and leans upward in order to stand up straight. He turns to face Jamie. Tony gives her a smile.

"I love you." Tony said the most sincere tone of voice.

"Oh please…" Jamie rolls her eyes and looks to the side. "You're such a brat."

"But this brat loves you."

Jamie looks behind Tony, at McGee.

"Tim… Put a picture of your sister up on the plasma, please."

"Okay." McGee makes a couple clicks.

A picture of McGee's sister is now on the plasma screen. Tony looks at the photo, as do the others.

"What do you think, Tony?" Jamie wondered.

"She definitely got the good McGee genes." Tony stated. "The leftovers went into, Probie."

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"You're so mean, Tony." Jamie said. "She's beautiful, Tim."

"I'll have you know…" McGee begins to say. "I was born first."

"Then I take it back." Tony said. "The good McGee genes were saved for her. You still ended up with the bad McGee genes, Probie."

"How do you put up with him?" McGee asked of Jamie.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing." Jamie answered. "I guess I just have a high threshold for idiotism."

"She can't help it." Tony said as gets behind Jamie and wraps his arms around her waist. "She can't resist the charm that is DiNozzo."

"Or maybe it's just pity." Jamie said.

"Put the ketchup video on the plasma." Tony remembered what he asked about before.

McGee looks back to the computer. He makes a couple clicks. The video is now playing on the plasma screen. Everybody watches. The video, which is footage from the Star Wars convention, is of Gibbs with ketchup on his head and rubbing it in.

"Oh man… This is classic." Tony said. "I need a copy of this." He notices Gibbs is walking over from the back. He quickly makes a hand motion. McGee takes the video off the plasma screen. Tony now changes the topic of conversation. "So I highly recommend all of you watching the movie…"

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs tries to get his attention as he enters into the bullpen.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Keep your hands off my daughter."

Jamie laughs. Tony takes his arms off from around Jamie's waist. Gibbs approaches and kisses Jamie on the forehead. He then smacks Tony on the back of the head. Gibbs sips his coffee and walks to his desk.

"McGee…" Gibbs tries to get his attention. McGee looks to him. "If that video of me with ketchup on my head doesn't get deleted in the next five seconds, then your job will be deleted."

"Deleting it now, Boss." McGee goes to click the delete button. Tony waves his hand for McGee to not comply with deleting the video.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs tries to get his attention.

"Yes, Boss?"

"If McGee doesn't delete that video then I'll delete your manhood."

Tony runs to McGee's computer. The two of them struggle over the mouse with trying to delete and not delete the video. Gibbs sits down at his desk, watches the two of them struggle, smirks and sips his coffee.

Jamie walks to her father's desk. She sits on the corner of his desk and looks down at him.

"You can be so evil sometimes." Jamie said. "Yet I still love you, Daddy."

"Have you talked to Tony about the house yet?" Gibbs softly asked her.

"I'm going to talk to him about it soon."

Gibbs' phone rings. He answers it. Jamie stands up and looks to Ziva who is sitting quietly at her desk.

"How are you this morning, Ziva?" Jamie wondered.

"I'm fine." Ziva replied. "Just trying to get this report done for the Director."

"Report?" Jamie is curious about what it is.

"There was a break-in over the weekend. Some valuable pieces of evidence were stolen…" Ziva begins to say. At this point, Gibbs is thinking what a load of crap this is because he knows it was her, maybe not knows, but is one hundred percent sure of it being her. Ziva continues talking. "…But there were no signs of a break-in at all. Not even one clue was left behind. With my level of training, the Director wants to know… If I were to pull off something like this, how would I go about it and what tools would be required." Now, Gibbs can't believe what he's hearing. He wants to tell Director Shepard what a fool she is for trusting Ziva and that it was her who broke in to steal the evidence because she knew Amir before he committed suicide while inside of the interrogation room. Ziva continues talking. "Director Shepard is hoping that with my background, it may point her in the right direction."

Gibbs finally puts the phone down. He stands up.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs stated.

Tony and McGee are on the floor behind McGee's desk, wrestling over the mouse. Gibbs walks to McGee's desk. He grabs Tony by the ear. He also grabs McGee by the ear. Gibbs forces both of them to stand.

"Ow…" McGee cried in pain.

"Ow…" Tony also cried in pain.

Once the two of them are standing, Gibbs lets them go. He puts the keys in Tony's hand.

"Gas the truck. On it, Boss." Tony walks away.

"McGee… Call Ducky."

"Right, Boss." McGee gets on the phone.

Gibbs walks back to his desk. He kisses Jamie on the forehead. He grabs his gear, his coffee and walks in the direction of the elevator. Tony, after grabbing his gear, walks over to Jamie and gives her a quick kiss.

The three of them, Tony, Ziva and McGee all run to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The team arrives at the construction site. Near the entrance to the construction site, the foreman is waving them down. Gibbs parks the car and Tony parks the truck. All of the team exits from the vehicles. The foreman approaches.

"Where's the body?" Gibbs asked as he flashes his badge.

"I can see you don't waste time." The foreman said.

"Work doesn't get done by wasting time." Gibbs said.

"Agreed… Unfortunately we have no choice but to waste time with the current situation. And we're the ones on a deadline." The foreman stated. "I'm not going to say to rush through your investigation. I respect what you do, Agent Gibbs. I used to be in the service for five years as a Marine. I have nothing but the utmost respect for the Navy and Marines." He motions of them all to follow him to a table. He continues talking to Gibbs. "As soon as I knew what we were dealing with, I called you guys. I sectioned off the area. I've given you a large enough perimeter. If you need more, take it. If you want the entire construction site for the day, you got it. All of the workers are standing over there." He points to the area. "I have them standing far enough apart that they can't talk to each other. And the supervisors are making sure of it. They've all agreed to allow you to take elimination samples…"

"McGee…" Gibbs tries to get his attention. McGee looks to him. "I want fingerprints, DNA, shoeprints and question them." He points to the area where the workers are standing.

"On it Boss." McGee runs off in the direction of the workers.

They approach a table with hard hats on it.

"Please take a hard hat before continuing any further." The foreman stated. "I don't need you getting injured because I didn't take the proper precautions. With today, we have enough trouble here as it is."

All of them take a hard hat. They each put it on their heads. Once everyone has a hard hat, they continue walking toward the area where the dead body is.

"Curiosity got the better of my workers." The foreman points to a couple stacks of cement blocks and the thick pieces of sheet metal. "They unfortunately moved those stacks of cement blocks and pieces of sheet metal which were covering the woman lying in the ditch. It was hard to see if the woman, so they couldn't tell if she was truly dead or not. When they moved the objects and realized the woman was dead, is when I finally arrived. I would've preferred them to not move anything, but I wasn't here at the time. When I saw the uniform, I called you guys and closed off the area." He now points to the forklift. "The forklift isn't in the exact same spot it was in yesterday when we left; it's a couple inches out of place."

"How on earth can you possibly remember the exact positioning after a long hard day at work?" Tony wondered. "I mean…"

"The forklift operator… My nephew Conrad, has mild obsessive compulsive disorder, so if that forklift is even an inch out of place, he'd know." "The foreman stated. "A key was left in the ignition. When my nephew saw it, he freaked out because he lost a key a couple of weeks ago so he's using the spare key. He thinks one of the workers is playing a prank on him with the key being in the ignition. All the workers love him because he's funny and enjoyable to be around. So I highly doubt the key being in the ignition has anything to do with a prank on Conrad." They finally approach the closed off area. The foreman looks to Gibbs. "If there's anything else you, I'll be in my trailer."

Gibbs cracks a slight smile and steps over the tape the foreman has step-up which seals off the area. Gibbs walks toward the ditch. The foreman looks to Tony.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" The foreman wondered.

"No…" Tony answered. "That slight crack of a smile means you did a good job. He just has a lot on his mind lately."

"Oh…?"

"Not sure what… But I'm married to his daughter. So it's most likely it's about me." Tony joked.

"I forgot one thing. Tell your boss the woman's jaw is nowhere to be found."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Coming Boss." Tony said. He steps over the tape and runs to catch up with the team.

The team stands near the ditch. They look into it at the dead, jawless body. Ducky makes his way into the ditch. He immediately starts examining the body.

"Where's her jaw?" Ziva wondered.

"The foreman said they didn't find the jaw." Tony stated. He finally takes a good long look at the body. "For a jawless woman she's kind of cute."

Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"Work on the forklift first. Ziva, pictures… Tony, bag and tag." Gibbs gives them their assignments. Ziva and Tony walk away. Gibbs remains near the ditch. He begins sketching. "T.O.D., Ducky?"

"I've noticed you've been a little distracted since yesterday, Jethro… But apparently not distracted enough to forget about asking me for something you know I don't have quite yet." Ducky chuckled. Seconds later, he takes the liver probe out. "I estimate the time of death to be around 02:00 this morning." He looks up at Gibbs. "I'm sure you don't want to talk about it…"

"You're right, Duck. I don't want to talk about it." Gibbs said as he knew what Ducky was about to ask.

"I thought not." Ducky goes back to examining the body.

With Ducky distracted by examining the body, Gibbs glances over at Ziva who is taking pictures of the forklift. Tony is also at the forklift.

"The person who did this is an idiot." Tony stated.

"For leaving the keys in the ignition… I'd have to agree." Ziva agreed. "Though… If the suspect wore gloves than mostly likely Abby won't get usable prints from it."

"Let's just hope the suspect is dumber than you assume."

"I think someone broke into my apartment this morning while I was out jogging." Ziva stated.

"If you're thinking I broke into your apartment to steal those videos of me competing in the Last Vader Standing competition…" Tony begins to say.

"I already posted those on YouTube."

Tony's head perks upward. He sighs slightly as he really didn't want those videos being public, especially for the chance that a friend may possibly see them.

"Nothing was stolen at all. It doesn't appear anything was moved." Ziva continued. "When I returned, I just got this feeling that someone was there while I was gone."

"You're going a feeling…? You sure it's not just PMS?"

"Nah…" Ziva shakes her head. "That's next week."

"Mental note to self…" Tony begins to say. "…Stay away from Ziva all of next week."

"You know Tony… Over the weekend, you looked kind of sexy in that Darth Vader costume." Ziva stated.

"Oh really…?" Tony grins.

"Yeah… But then you took the helmet off which just ruined it." Ziva grins back.

"Funny…" Tony gives her a dirty look. Ziva snaps of picture of him.

Ziva and Tony continue working near the forklift. McGee continues taking samples and questioning the workers. Ducky continues examining the body. And Gibbs continues sketching while keeping an eye on Ziva and wondering what she's hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs is up in MTAC in contact with Commander J.T. Wallace. Commander Wallace is an old friend who is working in Middle East Intelligence. The intelligence facility he works for is at an undisclosed location somewhere in the Middle East. All Middle Eastern Intelligence passes through the facility in order to be translated into whatever language it needs to be, encrypted or decrypted and securely forwarded to its destination. The MTAC technicians aren't in the room because Gibbs wanted privacy, so the conversation is strictly between Gibbs and Commander Wallace.

"What can I do for you today, Gunny?" Commander Wallace asked.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me Gunny?" Gibbs wondered.

"Not in this life-time." Commander Wallace joked. The two of them laugh slightly. "It's good to see you Gunny. It's been a long time. I heard you have Kelly back."

"Yeah, she actually survived the accident… And I couldn't be happier." Gibbs said. "But now, her name is Jamie. It's the name her foster parents gave her."

"Oh?"

"It's a long story." Gibbs said. "I need a favor."

"Anything for you, Gunny."

"I need all Intel on Mossad Officer Ziva David… I'm particularly interested in a possible connection to Amir…"

"You mean Amir the assassin; one of the members of an elite death squad consisting of highly trained assassins. Yeah… I heard about that incident a couple years ago. It was unfortunate and tragic what happened. I'm guessing you think Officer David had something to do with the incident. I know how it feels to suspect someone I work with."

"I'd appreciate it if this remains between us."

"I'll work on it myself, Gunny."

"Thanks."

"I'll get back to you."

Commander J.T. Wallace severs the connection on his side. The screen goes blank on Gibbs' side. He leaves MTAC and heads down to Autopsy. Once at the bottom floor, Gibbs steps off the elevator. He enters into Autopsy where Ducky is finishing up the Autopsy on Lieutenant Donna Mills. Ducky looks up, toward the doorway.

"Ah, Jethro… Right on schedule."

"I didn't know I was scheduled to be here, Duck."

"You have a peculiar way of showing up right when I have something."

"So you have the cause of death?" Gibbs asked. "Let me guess, Duck… The shock from having her jaw ripped out caused her to go into cardiac arrest and die."

"Maybe you should be a medical examiner, Jethro."

"Nah… I like using a gun."

"Through closer examination, I determined that yes, she died of cardiac arrest. The Lieutenant was alive when her jaw was ripped from her skull, Jethro."

"What else, Duck?"

"The tox-screen came back negative. There are no defensive wounds…"

"She didn't fight off her attacker. She may have known him."

"I can tell you that a couple hours before her death; she suffered a mild concussion due to blunt force trauma to the parietal bone of the skull." Ducky stated. "Her attacker most likely hit her from behind with a pipe or possibly a wrench. Then she fell unto a soft surface…"

"She was attacked at home." Gibbs added. "She was probably getting ready for bed."

Gibbs takes out his cell-phone. He calls Tony.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony asked because his caller ID showed up as being Gibbs calling.

"The Lieutenant was attacked at home." Gibbs stated. "Take McGee with you and get over there."

"I'm beat… We just got done searching the entire construction site."

"An order isn't debatable, DiNozzo!"

Gibbs shuts his phone.

At the construction site, Tony and McGee finally get inside of the car.

"Gibbs hung up on you, didn't he?" McGee asked.

"We have to go search the Lieutenant's home." Tony stated.

Both Tony and McGee are tired after they've been searching the entire construction site for the majority of the day. Tony feels like the entire day has been unfair. Earlier in the day, when Ducky left the construction site, Gibbs and Ziva also left, which means he's been stuck at the site with McGee all day long. They could've used Ziva's extra hands on the site, but Gibbs ordered her to return to NCIS Headquarters with him.

Meanwhile, back at NCIS Headquarters, Gibbs enters into the Forensics Lab where Abby is frantically processing the evidence all by herself. Jamie is in class so Abby is stuck with all the evidence and no assistant to help. Gibbs is holding a Caf-Pow as he approaches Abby.

"Oh my God!" Abby snatches the Caf-Pow from Gibbs' hand. "I really, truly, absolutely need this right now." She begins sipping.

"What do you have for me, Abs?"

"At this point… A whole lot of nothing." Abby answered. She notices Gibbs' disappointed facial expression. "I'm just kidding Gibby-Bear. For course I have something. Not much since I'm processing all of this evidence by myself without Jamie's help because she's in class. But I at least have something… Which is more than nothing."

"Do I need to ask?"

Abby takes a deep breath, then a sip of her Caf-Pow.

"DNA samples are still processing. It'll be another couple of hours before the sample taken from the victim is done. Don't worry Gibbs… I'm processing the DNA sample from the victim before the samples taken from the construction workers. I know what I'm doing." Abby smiles cheerfully. "I was able to lift fingerprints from the forklift key and controls. I ran the fingerprints against the construction workers… No match."

"Whoever operated the forklift is someone who doesn't work there. The foreman said his nephew operates the forklift and lost the key a couple weeks ago. I looked into the story… It checks out. And the nephew has an alibi."

"After examining the construction site lock, I notice signs that it was picked. The tire tracks you found inside the construction site aren't a match to any of the worker vehicles. The foreign tracks belong to a Ford F-150."

"I'm not ruling out any of the workers until the DNA says otherwise."

"And of course if their alibis check out..." Abby realizes she left something out. "There are an extra set of shoeprints which don't belong to any of the workers."

"If one of the workers is involved, they could've had an accomplice." Gibbs stated. "I have Ziva upstairs checking alibis."

Gibbs and Abby continue talking as she processes more evidence. Ziva remains on the third floor, at her desk, checking alibis. Tony and McGee are now searching for clues at Lieutenant Donna Mills' house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later in the evening around 20:00, Tony, Jamie and Chioke are having dinner at a local restaurant. They're sitting in a booth; Tony and Chioke are sitting on one side while Jamie is sitting on the other side of the table. Tony is eating a bacon cheeseburger with everything on it. Jamie is eating chicken parmesan. Chioke is eating the chicken fingers kid's meal with extra vegetables instead of fries.

As they continue eating, Chioke tugs on Tony's shirt. Tony looks to Chioke who has a look on his face as if he needs to use the restroom.

"What's wrong?" Tony wondered.

'I have to go potty.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"The bathroom is right over there." Tony points in the direction. "Do you need me to go with you?"

'I can do it. Thank you.'

Chioke slides of the seat. He walks in the direction of the restroom. Tony watches to make sure he gets there. Once Chioke is out of his sight due to rounding the corner, Tony looks to Jamie who just smiles at him.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Jamie stated. "Well… Two things."

"Oh?"

"First off…" Jamie reaches across the table and places her hand into Tony's hand. "I'm very proud you." She smiles at him. Tony has a confused look upon his face. "When we were ordering our food, Chioke wanted extra vegetables instead of fries and you didn't stop him or try steering him toward the unhealthier foods. I've seen this a lot ever since we adopted him."

"Living in Nigeria, Chioke ate a lot of vegetables. I don't want to fully break him out of the habit of eating healthy foods. I want him to be healthy and not eat as much junk as I do because I know it's not good for me."

"I'm just proud of you for trying to keep him on the path of healthier foods, that's all."

"The occasional junk food is good though." Tony grins.

"No doubt…" Jamie agreed. "For you it's not occasional though. It's more like all the time."

"What's the second thing?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking." Jamie paused for a couple seconds. "We live in a one bedroom apartment. Chioke sleeps in the family room. If I was still pregnant, then we would eventually have another child. I know you want us to try again, but I honestly don't want to until our living situation is different."

"Alright, well… We'll look for a house."

"Umm…"

"What?"

"Over the weekend I looked at a house that would be perfect. It has three bedrooms…"

"Hold on…" Tony stops her because this is the first time he's hearing about this. "How come you didn't tell me about this until now?"

"It's within our price range." Jamie stated. "With the money I inherited from my foster family, we can buy the house and still have a little leftover for savings."

"Okay… But you didn't answer my question." Tony said. "And where is this house located?"

"Umm…"

"You're hiding something from me." Tony acknowledged she's avoiding the questions.

"Alright… I didn't tell you until now because the house is located right next door to my dad's house." Jamie smiles innocently.

Tony's eyes widen and he drops his fork. He begins choking on the food in his mouth. After a couple seconds of choking, Tony leans toward his plate. He coughs the food onto the plate.

"Can we have the house?" Jamie wondered as she expresses a huge smile on her face.

"You really should've waited until I finished that bite." Tony coughs one more time. He grabs his drink and takes a sip. Tony looks to Jamie. "I know how important the relationship with your dad is, but…"

"Alright… It was a dumb idea. We can find another place." Jamie stated as she kind of figured that Tony wouldn't fully go for it.

"I wasn't finished."

"But you said, but…" Jamie begins to say as Tony leans forward. Jamie continues talking. "That most likely means…" Tony places his finger over Jamie's mouth to keep her quiet.

"As I was saying…" Tony begins to say as he can finally finish his original thought. "I know how important the relationship with your dad is… But… If he starts building a boat in my basement and doesn't let me help, then I'll call the police and say he's trespassing."

Jamie quickly walks around the table to the other side. She sits next to Tony. Jamie wraps her arms around Tony and kisses him.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jamie is excited.

"You do realize when we're having sex… Your dad is going to know."

"No he won't." Jamie pulls back a bit.

"With how loud you are in bed, he'll definitely be pounding on the front door saying; Keep your dick out of my daughter my, DiNozzo." Tony joked.

"I am so not that loud."

"I have to hold my hand over your mouth so you don't wake up Chioke." Tony finally realizes Chioke hasn't come back from the restroom yet. A worried feeling quickly hits him. "Chioke should've been back by now. Stay here…"

Jamie slides off the seat. Tony does the same. He walks toward the restroom area. Jamie sits back down and continues eating.

Tony rounds the corner and walks into the little cove. He sees Chioke standing in the far corner, facing the wall. He's confused as to what Chioke is doing. Tony approaches him.

"Chioke…" Tony tries to get his attention. Chioke turns around. Tony notices Chioke's pants are wet and he's crying. Tony pounds on the men's room door. "Come on… Other people need to sue the bathroom!"

The door finally opens and a man walks out. Tony brings Chioke into the bathroom. He closes the door and locks it.

"It's alright. This is no big deal. It happens. Don't worry about it." Tony assured Chioke that he did nothing wrong. He quickly wipes the tears from Chioke's eyes. "Give me your pants."

Chioke begins to take his pants off. Tony turns the facet on. He grabs a bunch of paper towels. He wets the paper towels and squirts some soap onto them. Chioke finally hands Tony his pants. Tony starts cleaning the pants with the soapy paper towels in order to cover up the urine smell. Chioke grabs his own soapy paper towel and cleans his legs off.

Tony throws the soapy paper towels in the trash. He grabs a fresh batch of paper towels and tries to dry Chioke's pants as best as he can.

"You know… When I was your age, the same thing happened to me." Tony lied in order to help Chioke feel better about what happened. "It happened at this Civil War re-enactment my dad brought me to. I was going around…" He begins to say before he realizes he doesn't have to tell Chioke about him being the boy who goes around with a bucket for the people to use when they need to go and ended up giving him the nickname; Little Poo Boy. Tony quickly changes what he's going to say. "…Handing the re-enactors their weapons and extra supplies when they requested them." He lied about what he actually did at those re-enactments. "Anyway… It's really no big deal and I love you."

Chioke smiles as he's glad Tony isn't mad at him. At this point, Chioke's pants are as dried as Tony can get them, though, they are still wet. Tony hands Chioke his pants back. Chioke looks at the pants.

'They still wet.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"No one will notice that your pants are wet. Trust me…" Tony turns to the sink as Chioke puts his slightly wet pants back on. "I saw this in a movie one time." He turns the water on and begins splashing some water on his own pants. "In the movie Billy Madison… Which is actually not just the title; it's the name of the main character played by Adam Sandler. In the movie, Billy Madison has to go back to school; grades one through twelve in twenty-four weeks. If he doesn't pass all grades within the time-frame, then his father's company will be handed to the company's Vice President. Anyway… While Billy Madison was on a field trip with his class, one of the kids peed his pants. The kid was embarrassed about it. So Billy took some water and splashed it on his pants in order to take the focus from the kid. I'm not going to go with the extreme as Billy did with telling all the other kids to pee their pants because it's the cool thing to do." Tony turns to face Chioke who just smiles about how awesome his father is. "No one will notice your pants are wet."

Tony reaches his hand toward Chioke. Chioke smiles and places his hand into Tony's hand. The two of them walk out of the restroom. As they walk to the table, everybody stares at Tony.

"I didn't quite make it to the bathroom." Tony stated. "It's a completely natural thing. It's no big deal everybody. I do it all the time." He added. "You can continue eating."

Jamie sees them walking to her. Jamie smiles as she realizes what Tony did for Chioke. Tony and Chioke approach the table.

"We're going to go to the car." Tony stated.

"I'll take care of the bill. Just go."

Tony and Chioke walk away. They leave the restaurant as Jamie remains behind in order to pay the bill. While they were still inside the restaurant, not one person noticed Chioke's pants were wet because all eyes were fixated on Tony's wet pants.

Meanwhile, in the Forensics Lab, Abby is running the DNA sample taken from off the victim. She's waiting patiently and hoping she'll get a hit from any of the databases. Abby's computer flashes and makes a beeping noise. There's no exact match, just a partial match. Abby looks at the computer screen.

"Oh boy…" Abby is shocked at the partial match she's viewing on the computer screen. She picks up the phone and dials. Director Shepard is on the other line. "Director… I think we may have a problem. Can you come down here, please?"

Once Director Shepard sees the DNA results, she makes Abby promise to not say a word. The Director runs to MTAC. After having a video conference with a contact of hers, she makes a phone-call.

Two hours after receiving the results from the DNA test, the NCIS team arrives at an apartment building; all but one of the team members. The team goes to the fifth floor. They draw their guns as they approach a door. They each take a deep breath. Finally, the door is busted open and the team rushes in.

A man, who is just sitting on the couch watching TV, looks up at the people pointing guns at him. The team really doesn't know what to say. The man turns the TV off. He smiles evilly.

"It took you people long enough." The man stated. "I'm sure your Director had to make a call to help find me." He leans to the side in order to see behind the NCIS team. The person he expected to come is the one person who didn't. "I'm disappointed… My own brother couldn't be bothered being here for my arrest."

"He doesn't know yet." Tony said. "Jared Lucas Gibbs… You're under arrest for the murder of Lieutenant Donna Mills."

Tony and Ziva keep their guns pointing at Jared while McGee holsters his gun and takes out a pair of handcuffs. Jared Lucas Gibbs just sits there with a sinister smile and puts his hands out, welcoming the arrest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday**

**Chapter 6**

Last night, after the arrest of Jared Lucas Gibbs for the murder of Lieutenant Donna Mills, there were a couple interrogation attempts; all of which failed. Gibbs' brother wouldn't speak; except for mentioning one thing about a bomb at a Marine base.

Tony, Ziva and McGee are waiting in the bullpen. It's close to the start of the work day. They remain seated at their desks wondering how Gibbs is going to react when he finally finds out about his brother being in the building. Gibbs finally steps off the elevator. He walks in the direction of the bullpen. Upon entering into the bullpen, Gibbs realizes something is wrong. He walks to his desk and places his coffee down. Gibbs turns around and looks to each member of the team. He notices that neither of them has yet to make eye contact or even acknowledge that he arrived.

"Either I'm dreaming or I'm dead." Gibbs stated. "Which is it?"

"Neither, Boss…" Tony answered.

"Then why the hell are none of you telling me any Intel about our case?!"

"Director Shepard needs to speak with you ASAP, Boss." Tony said.

Gibbs walks over to Tony's desk. He hears a whistle. He looks up toward MTAC where he sees the Director motioning for him to come upstairs. Gibbs glances at Tony who quickly looks away. He finally walks away in order to go talk to the Director.

As Director Shepard and Gibbs walk passed Cynthia the secretary, the Director makes a hand motion while her hands are in front of her. The hand motion is only seen by Cynthia. After the doors to the Director's office close, Cynthia makes a phone-call. Tony's phone starts ringing. He answers it.

"Agent DiNozzo… Director Shepard wants you to try interrogating Jared Lucas Gibbs one more time." Cynthia stated.

"Alright…" Tony said. He puts the phone down to hang up. He stands. "Director Shepard wants us to try interrogating Jared again."

"What's the point? He has hardly said a word ever since he arrived last night." Ziva stated. "He only briefly mentioned something about a bomb at a Marine base. But nothing more than that…"

"That's why you're going to help me, Ziva." Tony said.

The team walks away. They walk to Interrogation one. Jared Lucas Gibbs is sitting in the chair at the table. He's whistling the "Gilligan's Island" theme song. McGee goes into the observation room and watches. Tony and Ziva enter into the interrogation room. Jared quickly looks to them. He shakes his head and has a disappointed look upon his face. He finally gives Tony and Ziva a sinister smile.

"I see you're in a good mood today." Tony recognized that sinister smile of Jared's from last night when they arrested him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jared wondered.

"You still don't realize how much trouble you're in." Tony said. "We have your DNA… Your fingerprints… Your shoeprints… And your tire tracks at the scene."

Ziva slams her hand on the table.

"Unless you want to go away for the rest of your miserable existence, I'd suggest you tell us where the bomb is." Ziva stated.

"By telling us where the bomb is, our Director is prepared to make a deal for a reduced sentence." Tony stated. "But we need the location of the bomb."

"Tempting… But no." Jared said as he twirls his thumbs around each other as his cuffed hands are folded on the table.

"Stop that… It's very annoying." Ziva said.

"How about you make me…"

"Believe me… You don't want her to make you." Tony stated.

"Then I'll keep doing it." Jared continues twirling his thumbs which annoys Ziva even more.

After a certain point, Ziva can't take it anymore. She advances in order to grab Jared's cuffed hands in order to place them behind his back. As soon as Ziva's hands touch the cuffs, Jared makes a move.

Jared bashes his elbow into Ziva's stomach, and then whacks her in the face with both of his hands. Ziva stumbles slightly. Tony advances as Jared finally stands. Jared shoves Ziva against the wall. He ducks to avoid a swing from Tony. He turns while slightly crouched. He grabs Tony's arm. Jared shoves Tony against the wall. Ziva reaches for her knife. The knife is missing. She looks to Jared who behind Tony and now has his cuffed hand over Tony's shoulders. Jared's cuffed hands are pressing Ziva's knife against Tony's neck. McGee finally busts through the door. He immediately points his gun at Jared.

"Put the knife down!" McGee exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to kill him." Jared smiles evilly has he takes his cuffed hands away from Tony as he pulls them over his head. Tony quickly gets away from him. Jared flips the knife so that he's holding the blade end of it. "You can have your knife back." Jared holds the knife up for Ziva to take it back. "I was just trying to have some fun. That's all."

Ziva approaches Jared carefully as McGee keeps his gun pointed at him. Ziva yanks her knife from Jared's hand. Blood begins dipping from Jared's hand because Ziva made sure to push the blade toward his hand while taking the knife from him.

"I'm sorry." Ziva apologized sarcastically. "I didn't realize I…"

"It's quite alright. Accidents happen." Jared said. He lifts his cuffed hands. He faces the palm of his left hand upward. Jared lifts his hands and leans his head down. He licks the blood from the small knife wound on his left hand. "There's no better taste of blood than one's own." He licks his blood again.

"Oh geez…" McGee is disgusted by what he sees.

"You must be Hannibal Lector's number one fan." Tony stated.

"Hannibal Lector is just a fictional character in a series of novels by author Thomas Harris." Jared stated. "But you, the movie buff, is probably illiterate to begin with." He looks to McGee. "I bet you constantly remind your coworkers about how you graduated from M.I.T. You're just a computer nerd who spends lonely nights most likely playing Dungeons and Dragons or some other MMORPG where you call yourself Elf Lord." He now looks to Ziva. "As for you… Well… It seems twirling my thumbs annoys you which is why I did it. For a highly trained Mossad officer who is a Liaison for NCIS, you sure do have a short temper over the little things. From looking in your eyes, I can also tell you're hiding something. There's a secret you keep hidden from the others. A secret that scares you because of the consequences that may arise if anyone ever finds out about it… It's all in the eyes."

"Shut up and sit down." Tony stated in a strong voice.

Jared looks to Tony who has a red mark on his neck from where the blade was pressed against.

"Tell me something…" Jared begins to say. "Was it Larry Dermont who helped emotionally distance you from women? I mean… You're mother probably played a big role in it. But when you were a Baltimore Detective, that psychopath sent you the eyes of the women you once dated. That must have eaten you up inside to the point of emotionally distancing you from women even more than you already were." He said. "But I guess it doesn't matter now since you're married to my niece and have an adopted Nigerian son named Chioke. I've done my homework. And we Gibbs's have a way with people. We can read people like a book." Jared finally sits down. "You want the location of the bomb? Well… I want my brother in this room. Just me and him… You give me my brother, I give you the location and I'll write a full confession to the murder of Lieutenant Donna Mills." He said. "The clock is ticking. No words will come out of my mouth until my brother is in this room."

Jared Lucas Gibbs smiles evilly as he's sitting in the chair with his cuffed hands on the table. Once again, he starts whistling the "Gilligan's Island" theme song.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs is walking toward the Interrogation One where his brother Jared Lucas Gibbs is sitting there waiting for him. As Gibbs rounds the corner in order to get to the interrogation room, he suddenly stops. He leans against the wall as he feels lightheaded. His heart begins beating rapidly. Gibbs takes a deep breath.

The door to the observation room opens. Gibbs quickly moves and walks in the direction of the interrogation room. Tony and McGee are standing outside the observation room.

"I want you all out of the observation room." Gibbs stated. "I want observation to be empty."

"We can't…"

Gibbs grabs Tony.

"You can if you don't my foot up your ass!"

"Boss…" McGee tries to get his attention. Gibbs looks at McGee. "Director Shepard specifically told us to remain in observation no matter what you say."

"Don't tell me…" Gibbs begins to say. "She's afraid I'll do something that would jeopardize finding that bomb."

"I think her exact words were; If Gibbs steps over the line…" Tony begins to say as he realizes Gibbs is glaring at him. "I'll just shut up, Boss."

Gibbs lets go of Tony and makes his way to the next room. Tony and McGee look at each other as they've never seen him this angry before.

"And I thought only you could make him that angry." McGee said softly to Tony.

Tony and McGee step back into the observation room. Gibbs, with his hand on the door knob to Interrogation One, stops and takes a deep breath. He finally opens the door and walks in. From the observation room, the team sees how Jared Lucas Gibbs' face just lights up in an evil manner at the sight of his brother.

"Long time no see little brother." Jared stated. "I'd hug you… But I'm a little tied up at the moment." He raises his hands to show up the handcuffs.

"Cut the crap and tell me where the bomb is." Gibbs stated.

"We haven't spoken to each other in a very long…"

"I don't care to speak with you!" Gibbs slams his hand on the table.

"Unfortunately you're not that lucky." Jared said. "You're stuck here with me. Deal with it, brother."

"Don't you ever call me…"

"Whether you like it or not… We are brothers… We share the same blood. You'll be stuck with me as your brother until the day you die."

"Or the day you do."

"Is that a threat, Jethro? I see you've grown some balls since the good old days." Jared said. "Well… I really shouldn't call them the good old days because they were rather crappy…"

"You think you can come here and intimidate…"

"I know I'm intimidating you!" Jared slams his cuffed hands onto the table. "I can see it in your eyes… In your body language… In the tone of your voice… I can tell I intimidate… You'll always be that scared little brother I once knew." He paused for a couple seconds. "You remember our baby sister Kelly?"

"Don't…" Gibbs warned him.

"I remember her screams as she fell off that bridge." Jared stated. "You lied about what happened on the bridge that day. I was so disappointed that you didn't take the blame… Especially because it was your fault. When it comes down to it… You killed our beloved baby sister."

"You intentionally pushed me into her!" Gibbs punches Jared in the face. "You're a low-life son-of-a-bitch who deserves to rot in prison!"

"Rot in prison for what?!" Jared stands up. The brothers are now face to face. "The murder of your Navy personnel, or as I call her… The jawless woman. Or rot in prison for beating you up all the time." He said. "But you're right… I intentionally pushed you into Kelly to get rid of her. And from the look in your eyes… Even though it wasn't your fault… You still blame yourself for not protecting her from me."

Meanwhile, in the observation room, the team remains in shock as they watch and hear what's going on between the two brothers.

"We should really get Gibbs out of there." McGee stated.

"Be my guest, Probilicious. But this is too interesting." Tony said. "I now know where Jamie got her original name, Kelly… Gibbs named her after his baby sister." He paused for a couple seconds. "Uh… I wonder how Gibbs felt with Jamie not changing her name back to Kelly."

"Why don't you ask him…" Ziva said.

"Ha!" Tony laughs sarcastically. "I know I push Gibbs' buttons and test my limitations with him since I'm with Jamie… But even I can tell going there isn't a good idea."

Inside the interrogation room, Jared finally sits back down in the chair.

"I'm surprised you punched me, Jethro." Jared said. "You never even remotely tried doing that as a child. Why? Why did you never stand up to me?"

"You know damn well why." Gibbs said. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of me saying it."

Gibbs walks to the one-way mirror. He pounds his fist against it.

"Turn that tape off!" Gibbs shouted.

"You know they can't, Jethro." Jared stated. "Wait… Nobody knew about me until last night, did they? That hurts my feelings, brother… You don't even acknowledge my existence to your team, your friends… Though… With your past… I can see why." He places his hands over his mouth. "Oh no… I just realized they probably didn't know about our baby sister. My bad…" He smiles evilly. "But you know, brother… The past is what makes us who we are."

"It's obvious the past made you into a psychotic prick."

"Well… Having an alcoholic, abusive father who smoked two packs of cigarettes a day would do that to a man." Jared said. "You know… As a child, we're the most vulnerable, susceptible and impressionable… Every fuckin little thing parents do affects their child and ultimately affects who that child will be as a person in the future." He added. "The difference between me and you is that I didn't suppress my anger… My hatred for our father… He was the one person in the world who was supposed to love us conditionally, but never gave a shit about either of us."

"So taking it out on the world is a better solution. Why don't you just do the world a favor and commit suicide."

"But give you the location of the bomb first… Right? I don't think so…" Jared said. "I know you want the location of the bomb and I'll give it to you… But you'll have to relive your past in order to get it." He starts chuckling in a sinister manner. "So where do you want to start?"

There's a moment of silence as Gibbs stands there with a slightly angry expression upon his face.

"I guess I'll start it off." Jared said. "Do you remember when we found those kittens?" He sees the expression on Gibbs' face and knows he doesn't want to hear about this. "You killed those kittens like they were nothing. Oh sure… I pushed you along by threatening to shove a rusty nail into your foot… Which, by the way, was quite fun the first time I shoved the nail into the bottom of your foot. You cried like a little baby." Jared said sarcastically as he wipes his eyes as if he was crying. He laughs. "I wouldn't let you go until you killed those kittens. I saw the look in your face as you snapped their necks. You enjoyed it." He paused for a couple seconds. "I'm sure you try to put the past behind you due to how terrible life was back then. But it wasn't always me beating you up… It was also dear old dad. I know it was unfair that dad was abusing us, but it must have really sucked for you since you got the worst of it because I took my anger out on you. Both dad and I were abusing you." He paused as he quickly reminisces about the past. "Kelly was the lucky one… Dad never touched her. I hated Kelly so much for that. So she had to go."

"I'm warning you… Don't talk about her anymore."

"Or else what? You'll punch me again?" Jared laughed evilly. "How about you take these handcuffs off and we'll see how tough you really are."

"There's no bomb." Gibbs said after this whole time of trying to read his brother. "You made it up in order to get me in here so you can play your stupid little games. You're going to prison."

Gibbs walks to the door.

"You want to know what happened to Mom?" Jared asked. "Want to know what I did to her?"

Gibbs stops in his tracks. For Gibbs, the one person who loved him unconditionally, his mother, he has no idea what happened to her. He doesn't want to play Jared's game, but at the same time, he always wondered what happened to his mother. Gibbs takes his hand off the doorknob and turns around to face Jared.

"The old house was abandoned after our loving family lived in it." Jared said sarcastically, especially in regards to the loving family part. "The answers you seek are somewhere in that house." He paused for a couple seconds. "Happy hunting."

Jared Lucas Gibbs smiles sinisterly. He puts his lips together and starts whistling the theme song to "Gilligan's Island." Gibbs steps out of the room and closes the door.

The team meets Gibbs in the hallway just outside the observation room.

"Boss…" Tony tries to get his attention as he walks by. "Since there's no bomb we can put this case to rest."

Gibbs grabs Tony and shoves him against the wall.

"If the Director asks... We're working on finding that bomb." Gibbs stated in a strong voice. "You got it?!"

"Got it, Boss." Tony said as he's slightly afraid of Gibbs right now. "He technically never said there was no bomb, so there's still the possibility." Gibbs lets go of him.

"There's a bomb. Let's find it." McGee said as Gibbs glares at him.

"I wasn't even in the observation room so I trust what they say." Ziva pretended to be stupid about the whole bomb thing.

Gibbs walks away. He rounds the corner. The team is left looking at each other.

"He must have really loved his mother." Tony stated.

The team goes into the interrogation room in order to take Jared Lucas Gibbs to a holding cell while they're off checking Gibbs' childhood home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The team arrives at Gibbs' childhood home somewhere in Maryland. Gibbs parks the car in the street, turns his head to the right and just looks at the old house. The rest of the team gets out of the car as Gibbs just sits in the driver's seat staring at the house. His heart beats rapidly as thirteen years worth of horrible childhood memories floods his mind. Gibbs takes a deep breath and finally opens the car door. He walks to the right side of the car where the team is standing. They're staring at the deserted, unpleasant looking house.

The house isn't much to look at. No one has lived in the house since he was a child. The property is a jungle of grass, weeds and garbage that people have thrown at the house over the years. The house itself looks like something from one of Tony's movies where a teenager is dared to enter into a haunted house and is never seen or heard from again.

"You know what this house reminds…" Tony begins to say. Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head to keep him from making a movie reference. "Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs walks toward the house and the others follow. Once on the front porch, Tony uses a crowbar to pry the wood from the door; the wood pieces are nailed across the door to prevent anyone from entering. After Tony tosses the final wood piece to the side, the team enters into the house.

A couple of rats scatter across the floor toward the back of the house in order to get away. Almost all of the original furniture from Gibbs' childhood is actually inside of the house. Some of the furniture is broken due to old age, water damage from the leak in the roof or showing signs that an animal chewed through it. Dust and dirt have consumed every surface over the years. And cob webs are at every turn.

"Wow… This place looks like a scene from…" Tony begins to say. Gibbs smacks him on the back of the head to shut him up. "I seem to have a short attention span today, Boss."

"You think, DiNozzo." Gibbs agreed. "Spread out and search for anything out of the ordinary."

"This entire place is out of…" Tony begins to say as he notices Gibbs glaring at him. "Yeah… I'm just going to go over there and look around." He walks away.

Ziva and McGee also walk away in order to look around. Gibbs is left standing near the front door. He looks up the stairs. Gibbs closes his eyes.

After a minute, Gibbs opens his eyes. At the top of the stairs he sees himself; the child version of him. Young Jethro is just sitting on the top stair looking down at old Jethro. Suddenly, a shadowy figure walks up the stairs. The figure speaks; 'Come here you lazy piece of shit!' As the figure continues walking up the stairs, he takes his belt off. Young Jethro stands and runs away.

Gibbs now walks up the stairs. Once at the top, Gibbs watches as the shadowy figure takes hold of young Jethro and start whipping him across the back with the belt. Jethro cries. Young Jared Lucas peeks out from his bedroom. There's a squeak of a door. The figure looks to Jared Lucas' room. 'Mind your own business, boy!' The shadowy figure yelled. The door shuts. Young Jethro pushes away from the shadowy figure and runs into his room. 'Come back here, boy!' The shadowy figure shouted. The figure walks to Jethro's room and kicks the door in.

Gibbs is now standing in the threshold of his old room. Gibbs takes a deep breath as he watches the shadowy figure walk to the closet. The figure opens the closet door and grabs young Jethro. 'Daddy no!' Young Jethro cried. 'Shut up, boy!' The shadowy figure yelled.

Gibbs tries hard to hold his emotions back. His hearts beats faster than before. The shadowy figure pulls young Jethro out from the closet and throws him at a toy chest. Jethro lands on the toy chest. There's a brief sound of a breaking bone; one of Jethro's fingers breaks due to the human reaction of trying to prevent injury to oneself by using the hands and arms to block any threat. As young Jethro is on the floor crying, the shadowy figure starts whacking him with the belt. A single tear rolls down Gibbs' cheek as he relives the horror.

Gibbs turns and walks out of the room. In the hallway, Gibbs watches as young Jared Lucas grabs young Jethro and rams him into the wall. Jared Lucas punches Jethro in the stomach. Jethro starts crying. 'You're such a baby.' Young Jared Lucas said. Jared Lucas punches Jethro in the face then lets him go. Jethro falls to the floor. As Jethro lies on the floor gasping for breath, Jared Lucas walks to a small table where he kicks it over and breaks one of the table legs off. He picks up the table leg and walks back to Jethro who runs into the bathroom. Jared Lucas sticks the table leg in the doorway as Jethro tries to close the door. Jared Lucas bashes his shoulder into the propped open bathroom door, forcing Jethro to stumble backward. Jared Lucas walks into the bathroom and whacks Jethro in the leg as he's trying to stand. Young Jethro cries in pain as he falls to the bathroom floor. Young Jared Lucas holds the table leg above his head; ready to swing at Jethro again.

Gibbs tries to hold his emotions in as he turns away from looking in the bathroom.

"Boss!" McGee shouted from the basement. "I found something!"

Gibbs walks down to the basement. McGee and Ziva are there. Tony is still on the ground floor. Ziva snaps a couple pictures of what McGee found.

"Your brother…" McGee begins to say. He notices the expression on Gibbs' face. "I mean… Jared…" He corrected himself. "He must have been here recently."

"I think it's pretty safe to say that jaw bone belongs to Lieutenant Donna Mills." Ziva stated.

There's a moment of silence as Gibbs is at a loss for words; not due to seeing Lieutenant Donna Mills' jaw, but due to being in this house again.

"I'll bag and tag." McGee said.

Suddenly, there's a breaking noise coming from the ceiling to the far side of where the three of them are with the jaw bone. The three of them look to the left side at the ceiling. The ceiling breaks. Pieces of wood, a small cabinet and ceiling debris come crashing down. Dust and ceiling particles disperse outward due to the collapse.

"Nice of you to drop in, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated as he looks back to the jaw bone.

Tony starts coughing due to the dust and ceiling particles as he's sitting on top of the collapsed ceiling after falling through. McGee and Ziva laugh at him. Tony waves his hand around the front of his face to push the dust away.

"We have a problem, Boss." Tony stated. He stands and rubs his side because that's where he feels the slightest bit of pain. The rest of the team walks over to where Tony is standing on the collapsed ceiling. The small cabinet that came crashing through the ceiling along with Tony holds valuable evidence. A lot of the evidence inside the small cabinet is now dispersed within the ceiling debris since the bottom drawer opened during the fall. "This small cabinet has a couple hundred driver's licenses dating back thirty years."

The team now realizes why Jared Lucas Gibbs sent them to the house. They were sent there for two reasons; one, for Gibbs to relive his childhood and two, to find Lieutenant Donna Mills' jaw bone and the thirty years worth of driver's licenses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The team is back at NCIS Headquarters. The thirty years worth of driver's licenses are in the Forensics Lab being processed. Lieutenant Donna Mills' jaw bone is in Autopsy and has already been processed by Ducky. The team is in the bullpen with a list of the people from the driver's licenses. McGee is working on a program to filter through all of the cold case victim specifications to establish a pattern. Gibbs is the only team members not in the bullpen. The three team members; Tony, Ziva and McGee are discussing the case amongst themselves as Gibbs is up in the Director's office.

"I still can't believe the amount of driver's licenses Jared collected over the years." Tony stated.

"Each of the people is labeled as a cold case." Ziva added.

"It makes you wonder… If he's as good as to kill a couple hundred people and not leave any evidence behind… How did he go from being so careful to so sloppy with the Lieutenant…?" Tony pondered as he flips through the list of cold case victims.

"He has an ace up his pants." Ziva stated.

"I think you meant; an ace up his sleeve." Tony corrected her.

"That too…"

"I have something." McGee said. "Well… It's not really something or even anything… It's…" He notices the expression on Tony's face. "I'll just put the info on the plasma." He presses a button. The filtered information on all of the cold cases shows for the others to see.

"Damn…" Tony is amazed. "Over a span of thirty years, 1977 until now, Jared murdered one person every three weeks which totals five hundred and twenty people in thirty years."

"Is that a lot for a single serial killer?" Ziva wondered. "I'm unfamiliar with serial killer records."

"Yeah Ziva, it's a lot." Tony answered. "I think Jared Lucas officially holds the serial killer record by a single psychopath working alone."

"Look at this…" Tony is perplexed. "There's no commonality with these victims. The age range of the victims is from eighteen to seventy… Males and Females… No pattern of victim hair or eye color… No prejudicial pattern with race, nationality, ethnicity or sexual orientation… No pattern with social, economic or financial status… There's not even a height or weight pattern. And he never uses the same M.O." He stated. "No wonder these victims were never linked."

"He's an intelligent serial killer." Ziva said. "It's a lot harder to catch a serial killer when they don't have a clear pattern."

"But it's as if he allowed us to catch him." McGee stated. "Like Tony said… He was so careful with murdering five hundred and twenty people over the course of thirty years; all of which ended up labeled as cold cases. But with the Lieutenant, he was sloppy. And when we arrested him… He was disappointed that Gibbs wasn't there. He expected us to find him. The only question is; why."

"That's a good question. You should go ask him, McGee." Tony said.

"There's no way I'm stepping foot in a room with that guy." McGee said.

"Aww… Poor little Probie is scared of a Gibbs." Tony mocked him as he steps toward McGee's desk. "Though… I'd actually prefer being trapped in a room with our Gibbs, to being trapped in a room with that Gibbs." He added. "Have you noticed the two of them have the same initials? L.J.G and J.L.G… The only difference is that the first two letters are flipped. But still it's the same…"

Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"Shutting up, Boss..." Tony said as he turns around to see Gibbs sipping a coffee.

"Are any of the victims in the service?!" Gibbs asked in a strong voice.

"Of five hundred and twenty victims, thirty of them were in the service; either Marines or Navy." McGee replied.

"I guess you're going to have a pissing contest with Fornell over jurisdiction, eh Boss." Tony grins.

"Not if he doesn't know." Gibbs said as he walks to his desk in order to grab something. After grabbing the item he wants, he motions for Tony to follow him. The two of them walk to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, Gibbs hands Tony's a key. Tony is perplexed as to what the key is for.

"It's the key to my house, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated. "Jamie told me you agreed to buy the house next door. So I'm giving you the key to my place in advance. I know your apartment lease is up next month, but the house won't be ready for another three months until my neighbor actually moves out. You'll need a place to live for the two months until your house is ready. Move what you can into my place and put the rest in storage." He added. "You're family, DiNozzo… My home is yours."

"But only my house is ready." Tony chuckled.

"And by the way, DiNozzo… You can forget having sex with my daughter for the two months you're living under my roof."

"I'm sure we can sneak…"

Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut." Tony stated.

"You think, DiNozzo." Gibbs agreed.

The elevator door opens. The two of them step off and walk toward the Forensics Lab. They enter. Abby, Jamie and Ducky are all there. Abby and Jamie are sitting on stools in the middle of the lab, in front of the computer. Ducky is standing on the other side.

"What do you have for me, Abs?" Gibbs immediately gets to the point of the visit. As he approaches the middle area, he kisses Jamie on the forehead.

"We dusted all five hundred and twenty driver's licenses for prints…" Abby begins to say.

"We also scanned and ran about half of the prints against sample taken from Jared Lucas. The prints match." Jamie added. "He's been in direct contact with…"

"Jamie!" Abby shouted.

"What?" Jamie smiles innocently.

"You stole what I was going to say you little thief."

"As if it makes a difference who actually says it…"

"Yeah…" Abby shakes her head a bit. "It does."

The girls stick their tongues out at each other. Gibbs grabs both of their tongues.

"Don't make me separate you two." Gibbs stated.

"Uh-huh…" Both Jamie and Abby try to say as Gibbs is still holding their tongues.

Gibbs lets go of their tongues. He looks to Ducky as Tony is advancing in Jamie's direction from Gibbs' right side.

"Have they been behaving themselves, Duck?" Gibbs wondered. As Tony gets closer to Jamie, Gibbs grabs him with his right hand while keeping eye contact with Ducky. Gibbs pulls Tony behind his back and passes him off to his left hand. Jamie tries not to laugh as she waves goodbye to Tony as Gibbs is pulling him to his left side, away from Jamie.

"Their behavior stems from the competition of striving to please an authority figure." Ducky stated.

"So their behavior is directly linked to me when I'm in the room." Gibbs shakes his head. From Gibbs' left side, Tony leans forward to peek around him in order to smile at Jamie.

"Apparently so…" Ducky agreed. "And since I know you're about to ask… The jaw bone belongs to Lieutenant Donna Mills."

Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rings. He answers it. On the other line is McGee.

"Boss… We have a major problem…" McGee said.

Gibbs listens to what McGee continues saying. Gibbs' mood quickly turns worse. He closes the phone after receiving all Intel from McGee.

"Dad…" Jamie tries to get her father's attention as she sees the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"A bomb was discovered at the Marine base in Quantico." Gibbs stated.

Gibbs walks away before anyone can say anything. Tony follows. Gibbs steps into the elevator. Tony tries to get in the elevator, but Gibbs holds his hand out to stop him from entering. The elevator door closes as Jamie approaches Tony. Jamie is concerned for her father but didn't make it to the elevator in time. Gibbs is alone inside the elevator.

In frustration, Gibbs slams his hand against the emergency stop switch. The elevator stops moving. He turns to the back of the elevator. He punches the wall. Gibbs leans his head and his left side against the wall. He can't understand how he misread his brother about a bomb. Of all of his experience with reading people, the only person he's unable to properly read is his own brother. Gibbs thought he would be able to put his brother in prison with the evidence they have, but since a bomb was found, there's the possibility of there being another. Even though he doesn't want to be in the same room with his brother again, Gibbs knows he has no choice. The thought of having to continue playing his brother's game upsets, angers and frustrates him. And he still doesn't know what happened to his mother which adds to the frustration. Gibbs punches the elevator wall again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jared Lucas Gibbs is sitting in Interrogation One waiting for his brother to arrive. While sitting on the chair waiting, he starts whistling the theme song to "Gilligan's Island," and twirls his thumbs. Tony, Ziva and McGee are in the observation room watching.

"What's this guy's deal with Gilligan's Island?" Tony wondered.

"I'm going to snap if he doesn't stop twirling his thumbs!" Ziva stated in a strong voice as she watches Jared Lucas doing what annoys her the most.

Tony and McGee slowly move away from Ziva. Gibbs enters into the interrogation room. Jared Lucas stops whistling as his face lights up at the sight of his brother.

"From the look on your face, I can tell you've been to the old house." Jared said. "How was your visit?"

"You have no idea what happened to mom." Gibbs stated.

Jared Lucas stops to think for a couple seconds.

"Oh yeah… Dad was the one I killed, not mom. My bad… I sometimes get that little piece of info confused." Jared smiles evilly. "I have no idea what happened to mom. But the thought of getting a possible answer got you inside of the house." He paused for a couple seconds as he recalls some childhood events. "Back in those days, divorce was frowned upon. Women would stay with their husbands even if they were unhappy. At one point, mom couldn't handle it anymore. She tried to take you, but dad wouldn't allow it. She said she would go to the police. Mom left and we never saw her again. She didn't actually abandon you if that's a thought that ever crossed your mind. All I know is, dad made a phone-call after mom left the house. Not sure what the phone-call was about. So who really knows what happened to mom…"

"Cut the..."

"Sit down, brother." Jared demanded. "I can tell you're frustrated. I'm guessing the bomb at the Marine base at Quantico was found with no problem. Technically, I never said there wasn't a bomb. You see… I knew you would misread me. With the amount of evidence you have against me, if there was no bomb… Then there would be no need for me to remain here. And it would hurt me dearly to not be able to chat with you. So I placed that bomb in a spot where it would be easily found. The discovery of the bomb forces you to keep me here. And it forces you to speak with me about old times if you ever want to find the real bomb which is in a hidden location. All I'll say right now is… The bomb is either at a Marine or Navy base."

"What the hell do you from me?"

"I don't care about my face being in the paper or being known as the most infamous serial killer to date." Jared stated. "All I want is for you to recognize it. For you to know and realize that you're related to the most infamous serial killer; that you're a piece of history in the making just by having the same blood. I just want you to be proud of my accomplishment."

There's a brief moment of silence. Jared Lucas Gibbs smiles in a sinister manner.

"Sit down, Jethro." Jared demanded. "If not… Then I can always talk about our little sister Kelly." He smiles evilly.

Gibbs finally sits down as the topic of their little sister Kelly's death is the one thing he'd love to avoid being mentioned again.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted…" Jared continues his story. "The year was 1967… I was fifteen and you were thirteen. Two weeks after mom's disappearance, Uncle Bobbie took you away because he found out what was going on in the house. You weren't the only one who needed to be saved from dad. I needed to be saved. I was at a fragile point in life. Yeah, I understand I was a major problem due to my anger, aggression and violent tendencies. But I needed to get away from dad as much as you did." He said in a slightly meaner tone of voice due to being angered at the thought. "Uncle Bobbie had no right to not take me! I was left in the house with our abusive father for seven weeks!" He quickly calms down as he controls his emotions. "One night… Seven weeks after you were gone… Dad was in the basement beating me. I snapped. I saw an opportunity and seized it. When police arrived two days later, you should've seen their faces." Jared chuckles slightly as he recalls the expression on their faces. "Dad's intestines were wrapped around the railing of the basement staircase. His organs were hanging from the ceiling like Christmas decorations. Blood was everywhere. Pieces of dad were lying all over the place. And I was just sitting there stained with his blood." He said in a slightly cheerful tone of voice as the method of his father's death pleases him. "After a psychological evaluation, I was immediately admitted to a psychiatric hospital… Mental institution… Insane asylum… Whatever you want to call it… But either way it was still a form of prison." He added. There's a brief pause of silence. "Do you believe that?! They had the audacity to place me a mental institution. Me… Of all people."

"Imagine that… You were a regular poster child for all that's good in the world." Gibbs said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"No need for sarcasm, brother." Jared acknowledged his bother's tone of voice. "I was admitted to the mental institution in 1967 and was released in 1974. During those seven years, I learned a lot, especially how to control myself and to mislead people's perception of me. Those doctors released a man who was a ticking time bomb. They released me when I never should've been. But I deceived them. Besides… I was getting kind of sick of Gilligan's Island. This answer should satisfy Agent DiNozzo. The show first aired on September 26th, 1964 and ran until September 4th, 1967. Well… When I was admitted in late 1967, it was just after the cancellation of the show. But the station played non-stop reruns. The only TV we were allowed to watch, was Gilligan's Island. Seven fuckin years of Gilligan's Island can really get to a man…"

Inside the observation room, Tony's pondering about the original of Jared's obsession with whistling the Gilligan's Island theme song is finally answered.

"Finally! That takes care of the Gilligan's Island mystery. It was bugging the hell out of me as to why he always whistles that theme song." Tony stated. "You know… Gilligan's Island was…"

Both Ziva and McGee pout and moan as they know what's going to happen; Tony running his mouth about the TV show. Suddenly, Abby and Jamie enter into the room. Abby's holding a laptop in her hands.

"You guys…" Abby tries to get their attention as she enters. "You have to see this."

"Abby! Thank God!" McGee wraps his arms around her to give her a hug because he's extremely happy she came in when she did to save them from the torture of Tony's TV/movie references.

"Umm…" Abby accepts the hug but is confused as to why he's so happy to see her.

"Give her some space, Probie." Tony said. McGee backs away from Abby. Jamie immediately moves toward Tony and places her hand into his. Jamie really doesn't know what to say because she's so concerned about how her father is handling the torment of his psychopathic brother.

"I plugged the location information of every victim into the computer…" Abby begins to say as she places the laptop down for them to see what she discovered. On the laptop is a picture of America with red dots to represent victim locations. "Do you see a pattern?"

"No…" Ziva said.

"I just see a bunch of dots." Tony stated.

"When I do this…" Abby presses the enter key. A couple lines zoom around the screen; connecting the dots. "Do you see it now?"

"Holy shit…" Tony said in shock.

"Oh my God…" McGee is also in shock.

"Woo…" Ziva said in amazement.

"Yup… Jared Lucas wrote their last name, Gibbs, across America." Abby stated. "The murders were completely random. But the locations were strategically chosen."

Back in the interrogation room, Jared is done talking to Gibbs about the psychiatric hospital.

"Anyway…" Jared is done and wants a subject change. "Tell me how your visit to the old house was. Did you relive those nights when dad was extremely drunk and paid a visit to your room? How were those late night visits by the way? Dad never touched me in that way. He only did that to you." He smiles evilly as he can tell Gibbs doesn't want to talk about it. "I bet the psychological trauma of those drunken late night visits did wonders for your love life." He added. "Though… I heard you had one successful marriage with a lady named Shannon. It's a shame what happened to her. But at least your daughter is alive. And now that I mention her, my niece, who you originally named Kelly but she goes by the name Jamie these days… I want to speak with her. I want to speak with my niece Jamie."

"You can mock me and say whatever the fuck you want about me…" Gibbs begins to say as he stands up and slams his hand on the table. "But there's no chance in hell I'm putting my daughter in this room with you!"

"The daughter is a touchy subject, I see." Jared recognized. "Even at her age, you feel the need to protect her as best you can. It's admirable, but futile. You can't protect her from every single little thing on the planet. And you can't protect her forever either." He said. "Are willing to place your daughter, my niece, above the lives of many Marines or Navy personnel, just to keep me from speaking with her? Remember… The clock is ticking."

Jared Lucas Gibbs laughs in a sinister manner as his brother storms out of the room. Jamie meets her father in the hallway.

"I understand what may possibly be at stake here if the bomb threat is real." Jamie stated as she approaches her father. "I'll go in there."

"No…" Gibbs disapproved. "I won't put you in a room with that monster."

"You do realize I'm a Gibbs, right?" Jamie giggled slightly. "I can handle myself well enough to take anything this prick dishes out."

Gibbs looks downward as he feels slightly ashamed about the personal information his brother talked about. He can't even look his daughter in the eyes. Jamie places her arm around her father's arm. She gently kisses him on the cheek. They begin walking down the hallway.

"I love you, Daddy." Jamie said. "There's nothing this guy can say that'll make me stop loving you the way I do." She assured him. "If anything… Because of him… I love you even more." He finally looks up at her, but still doesn't make eye contact as they continue walking. "Come on… Give me a smile. You know you want to. Daddy mouth… Stop listening to Daddy's brain." She's now talking to her father's mouth. They stop in the middle of the hallway and face each other. Jamie places her fingers on her father's cheeks and forces a smile. She lets go. Her father's face goes back to the way it was before. "I know you want to give me a smile, Daddy mouth. So stop listening to the Daddy brain; listen to me now. You want to smile. I know you do. Give me that wonderful smile I love so much."

As Jamie tries to force him to smile again, Gibbs finally breaks and cracks a smile on his own.

"See… That wasn't so hard." Jamie grins as she's glad she got her father to smile.

"You're…" Gibbs begins to say.

"A loving daughter who has a way with people..." She grins. "As much of a grumpy goose as you may be sometimes… It's impossible for you to resist me trying to make you smile because I make you happy."

"Well… I can't argue that."

Jamie places her arm around her father's arm again. The two of them continue walking down the hallway; away from the interrogation room. Before she willingly goes into the interrogation room with Jared Lucas, her estranged uncle, Jamie wants a little time with her father in order to cheer him up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs and Tony are in the observation room. Ziva and McGee are gone because Gibbs ordered them to go to Jared Lucas' apartment in order to search it even more thoroughly than they did the night they arrested him. Besides, Gibbs wanted an excuse to get Ziva out of the observation room because he's dealing with enough as it is with his brother and doesn't need to be around someone he doesn't trust.

As Gibbs and Tony are in the observation room, Jamie is standing in the hallway near the door to the interrogation room. She reaches for the doorknob. She stops. Jamie closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, places her hand on the doorknob and turns it. She opens the door and walks in.

Jared Lucas Gibbs' attention is immediately drawn to Jamie upon her entry into the room. He smiles evilly as he analyzes her every move on route to the chair across the table from him. Jamie finally sits down in the chair and looks across the table at her estranged uncle. She stares straight into his eyes.

"From the time you entered into the room, until the time you sat down… I can tell a lot about you." Jared Lucas stated. "The way you've presented yourself, your body language… You're a confident person. But your confidence is your weakness. You try to make me believe you're calm, when really, you're afraid. Yet you stare me down trying to manipulate yourself into believing I don't frighten you." He paused for a couple seconds. "You also don't seem to fully trust your perception of surrounding areas due to the poor vision of your left eye. The first thing you did upon entering the room was… You turned your head slightly to the left in order for your right eye to catch a glimpse of the surroundings before making your way to the chair. If a person isn't paying particular attention, then they wouldn't notice how much you actually depend on your right eye so you don't end up looking foolish by bumping into things. You're ashamed of the poor vision of your left eye and try to hide it from your peers so they don't think you're incompetent or need extra help."

"Well… I can tell a lot about you too." Jamie stated.

"Oh really? Do tell." Jared is intrigued. "This should be interesting."

"Before you murdered Lieutenant Donna Mills you studied us. You came here knowing who we are. It's all about control for you. During your childhood, when your daddy would beat you senseless, it was something you were powerless to stop due to your size. You were defenseless and had no control over it. Due to your lack of control back then, you now feel the need to control your environment and the people within it. Without control, it leaves you powerless and vulnerable and that's what truly scares you." Jamie stated. She takes a brief pause as Jared Lucas just smiles. "Before coming in here, I had a brief conversation with my dad. When Uncle Bobbie took him away, thirteen years of suppressed hatred and anger towards you and your father all burst out at once. But he was strong. And still is. He reached out for help. My father overcame that hatred and anger. Something only a strong willed person can do. You never did. You still feel the burden of your childhood. It's something you never got over and never will. You want to talk about manipulation… You sit here trying to manipulate my father, this team and even yourself. You're just a weak, controlling, pathetically demented, sorry excuse for a human being."

"That's very good." Jared Lucas chuckled. "I'm actually impressed by one of you people."

Inside the observation room, Tony is overjoyed with how proud he is of Jamie for what she just said.

"Take that you bastard!" Tony exclaimed in excitement. "That's my girl. You tell him baby." He added proudly. He turns to look at Gibbs. After noticing Gibbs' facial expression, he calms down and looks back to the interrogation room. Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head.

Inside the interrogation room, the conversation between Jared Lucas and Jamie continues.

"From the look in your eyes, the tone of your voice and your body language when you mention him… I can tell how much your father means to you." Jared Lucas stated. "But let me ask you this… How does the love for your father affect the relationship with your husband, Tony? I'm curious to know how Tony deals with knowing in his wife's mind, he's second, not first."

"I love them equally." Jamie stated.

"You keep telling yourself that." Jared Lucas doesn't believe her. "There's nothing wrong with second. So your father is more important than your husband. I'm sure Tony understands."

"Is this the best you got?" Jamie wondered. "What a pathetic attempt to get under my skin."

"I know how to get under your skin. We'll get there eventually." Jared Lucas assured her. "For now, I'd like to go a different path." He said. "I must admit you're a very attractive young lady. I haven't been with a woman in a very long time and just looking at you makes me want to…"

As Jared Lucas continues talking in a sexual manner to Jamie, Tony is in the observation room becoming ticked off at this crude display. It angers him because he can tell Jamie is slightly uncomfortable listening to this, as is he. Gibbs is also ticked, but is controlling himself from letting it get to him.

"I'm going to kill him." Tony stated in a strong voice. He turns and makes a dash for the door. Gibbs grabs hold of him in order to keep him from leaving the room.

Inside the interrogation room, Jared Lucas begins laughing.

"By now… I've pissed off both Tony and my brother." Jared Lucas stated cheerfully. "My brother has more self control than Tony, so he probably has to hold Tony back to keep him from leaving the observation room." He added. "And from your body language… I can tell you're uncomfortable. Has my pathetically demented mind breached your tough exterior? Or does sex itself make you comfortable? Oh wait… I know what it is. Has your father ever touched you in an inappropriate way?"

"More than half of all pedophiles have been, in some way, sexually abused as children, either by their parents, a close relative or even a close friend of the family. I'm familiar with the studies." Jamie stated. "And to answer your question… No he hasn't. My father has never touched me in an inappropriate manner."

"Now that's an answer I actually believe." He pauses for a couple seconds. "You want to know a secret?"

"Let me guess… It has something to do with my dad's childhood."

"The reason I haven't asked for my lawyer to be present is because I don't need him here. I'm perfectly capable of handling this situation." Jared said as he leans forward; slightly over the table from where he's sitting. "Come tomorrow… I'm going to walk out of this building a free man. And there won't be a damn thing anybody in this building can do about it."

In the observation room, Gibbs and Tony are bewildered as to what that actually means. Jared Lucas continues talking as he now changes the topic.

"I heard about the incident in the bank a while back." Jared Lucas said. "You and your adopted son Chioke were trapped inside because the bank heist went wrong and ended up becoming a hostage crisis. The leader, Shawn Benson, was a complete asshole who hates children. I read the hostage statements in the newspaper. But you stood up to him. It's admirable, but it was foolish. The price you paid for standing up to Shawn Benson was losing your unborn child." He smiles evilly due to Jamie's change in body language. Jared found a touchy subject.

"I wasn't going to allow him to point a gun at Chioke for another second." Jamie stated.

"If the kid got on the floor like he was told, then you wouldn't have lost your unborn baby."

"I don't blame him."

"I think deep down inside, you do blame Chioke for the loss of your baby." Jared said. "How did it make you feel to lose something you wanted so badly? You must have been devastated." He smiles in a sinister manner. Jared pushes his chair back slightly. He swings his legs up and places his feet on the table. He pushes his chairs upward a bit, in order to get in a relaxing position. Jared places his handcuffed hands behind his head. He relaxes with the chair standing only on the back legs because the front legs are lifted off from the floor. Jared smiles evilly. There's a minute of silence. "You still haven't told me how it felt to lose your baby."

"You thrive on the misery of others. You enjoy getting under people's skin because it gives you a rush. You love the control." Jamie said. "Well… The action I'm about to take is something you've manipulated me into doing due to your control issues." She stands up and leans forward a bit. She places her hands on the table. "I hope you enjoy the fall."

Jamie launches her hands toward Jared Lucas' feet which are still on the table. She pushes his feet backward, away from the table. The chair, with Jared Lucas relaxing on it, falls backward. There's a loud thump as the chair hits the floor. Also, the back of Jared Lucas' head slams against the floor. Jamie walks around the table. She lifts her leg and plunges her heel into Jared's crotch. After receiving the blow, Jared rolls to the side. He holds his private area due to the pain Jamie's heel caused.

"I came over here to help you up, but I guess the poor vision of my left eye prevented me from placing my foot properly on the floor. Oops…" Jamie apologized sarcastically.

Gibbs and Tony enter into the interrogation room. Jamie and Tony leave the room. Out in the hallway, out of Jared's view, Tony wraps his arms around Jamie because he knows the loss of the baby is a sensitive subject matter. Two brothers are left alone in the interrogation room. As Jared remains on the floor, the two of them stare each other down. Jared Lucas smiles and begins chuckling in a sinister manner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Later in the evening, around 20:00, Tony and Chioke are in the pool room of the hotel Tony's friend works at. Tony is already in the pool. Chioke is standing at the top of the steps to get into the pool. Tony looks to Chioke and can tell he's scared.

"What's wrong, Chioke?" Tony wondered as he sits on the steps; the lower half of his body under the water.

'You say nightmare will stop if I swim.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"You had the nightmare last night, didn't you?"

Chioke sadly nods his head.

"Ever since you came into my life you've been having the same nightmare every night, sometimes every two nights." Tony said. "Last time we were here, you let me know what the nightmare is about. What happened to you and your family is truly sad. No child should ever go through what you did." He added in a caring tone of voice. "But before last night… When was the last time you had the nightmare?"

'Friday.' Chioke signed.

"You went from Friday night until last night. How many nights did you go without having the nightmare?"

'We first come here Saturday.' Chioke signed as a statement to trying to figure out how many nights. Tony nods in agreement. 'Three nights.'

"I'm sorry about promising the nightmare would stop. But you went three whole nights without having the nightmare. You've never gone that long before. It's a lot for you to overcome, I know. But getting over your fear of water is helping. Until you're completely over the fear of water, you'll probably still have the nightmare… Just not as frequently. And until you get over the fear of water, I'll be right next to you the entire time; helping you every step of the way." Tony said as he reaches his hand up toward Chioke.

'I trust you.' Chioke signed.

Chioke holds his hand out and places it into Tony's hand. Tony guides Chioke down the steps of the pool; into the water. Once in the water, Chioke clings to Tony. For Tony, as much as he wants Chioke to get over the fear of water so he can go swimming during after school care with his classmates on Fridays, he can't help but love how Chioke clings to him. As much as he wants Chioke to be independent, he also doesn't want Chioke to not depend on him; whether it's for protection/safety, to help teach him or to be there for him when he needs it most.

As Tony and Chioke are at the pool, Jamie is at her father's house. Gibbs is having a rough time with this case due to his estranged psychopathic brother blurting out as many family secrets to his team as he possibly can. But the worst part for Gibbs is reliving the memories of the past. So Jamie is at her father house to keep him company and to be there for him during this whole ordeal.

Jamie enters into the basement as Gibbs is working on the boat. As Jamie looks at her father as she's walking down the stairs, she can tell he's frustrated. Gibbs' back is facing the stairs, so he doesn't know Jamie is approaching him. Gibbs slams his hand against the boat. He throws the tool to the side. The tool crashes into a couple things against the side wall. Gibbs realizes the tool almost hit Jamie.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie." Gibbs apologized.

"I understand you're frustrated." Jamie recognized her father's mood. Gibbs sighs as Jamie sits next to him.

"To this day, the things that happened in my childhood still affect me in some way. You would think after all this time the wounds would heal. But that's never the case. The wounds, the scars… Some run deeper than others. There's no way to forget them. The pain will remain in my mind until the day I die and there's nothing I can do about."

"I can't sit here and say I know what you're going through or even pretend I do, because I don't." Jamie stated. "I know you had a rough childhood. You've never given me any details about it and that's alright…"

"It's not alright." Gibbs disagreed. "When Jared said; as a child, we're the most vulnerable, susceptible and impressionable. And that every little thing parents do affects their child and ultimately affects who that child will be as a person in the future…" He stated what his brother said during their first interrogation encounter. "As much as I hate to admit… He's right. I am the way I am because of my childhood. People may not understand why I'm as tough and closed-off as I am and don't…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Dad."

"No I don't. But I will. Not because I feel I have to, but because I want you to know."

"Alright…"

"What I'm about to tell you is something you never knew before. It deals with the origin of your original name. And I'm not saying because I want you to change your name back… I'm saying it because I just want you to know." Gibbs pauses for a couple seconds as he thinks about the incident. "You were named after my younger sister Kelly. She died when she was four-years-old. At the time of the incident, the three of us; Me, Jared and Kelly were on a high bridge. The bridge wasn't used anymore because the train tracks were moved. Jared was being mean to me as usual. Kelly was scared of him, so she looked away. She was standing near the edge of the bridge just looking out at the scenery. Jared hated Kelly because dad never abused her. He thought it was unfair. So he pushed me into Kelly…" He tries to hold back the tears as he remembers. "Kelly stumbled forward. She fell off the bridge. There was a bar below the edge which was she holding onto. I laid on the bridge, looking over the edge. I tried to reach for her but my arms were too short. Kelly begged me to save her. But I just couldn't reach her." His eyes become watery. "I could see the fear in her eyes. As her fingers started to slip, she began screaming. Jared just laughed. I kept trying to reach her. Then seconds later… She fell. Even though Kelly's eyes told me she didn't blame me because she knew I tried… I still blamed myself for not being the big brother I should've been by protecting her from Jared. I blamed myself for not being able to save her."

"So to honor her memory, you named me Kelly."

"Yes."

"I know it took you some time to get used to calling me Jamie, but if naming me Kelly was to honor your sister, than I'll gladly change my name back if you want me to."

"You don't have to. I like your name." Gibbs said. "I just wanted you to know where your original name came from."

"When you destroyed the boat you had here in the basement and we, together, started building a new one, you asked me what I wanted to name the boat. I wanted to name the boat after mom. But after what you just told me... I don't think mom would mind if we rename the boat. I think mom would be proud that you opened up to me about your sister. And I'm sure mom agreed with you about naming me after your sister." She can see the expression on her father's face; an expression which tells her that Shannon, her mother, knew everything about Gibbs' past. "Mom would want us to honor your sister's memory. We have our own memories of mom; mine may be a little fuzzy. But I think mom would understand and want us to rename the boat in honor of your sister. So our boat will be renamed to be; Kelly."

"Your mother wasn't a selfish woman. She always thought about others before herself. She deserves to be remembered. She would want us to remember her. But she would definitely prefer us to rename the boat after my sister. It's just the way she was."

Jamie stands up. She walks to the side wall and grabs the tool from the floor; the tool her father threw. Jamie walks back to the boat and hands the tool to her father.

"Then let's make her proud by getting to work." Jamie stated with a smile.

"My life wouldn't be complete without you." Gibbs said as he stands. He leans forward and kisses Jamie on the forehead. "You make everything better."

"Neither would mine." Jamie agreed. "And so do you."

Gibbs and Jamie start working on their boat; just father and daughter. As they work, they continue talking.

Throughout the duration of working on the boat together, Gibbs tells Jamie everything. Gibbs doesn't hold back from her. And Jamie is even more proud of her father than she was before; not because of knowing more about him, but because of how much strength and courage he's expressing by telling her about something which causes him so much pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thursday**

**Chapter 13**

At the beginning of the work day, the team is in the bullpen trying to figure out where the bomb is located and if there even is a bomb or if the whole thing is a hoax. With Gibbs being unable to properly read his brother Jared, thus far, it's been a major problem in regards to proceeding with the investigation. At the moment, Gibbs isn't in the area because he's up in MTAC; so it's just Ziva and McGee in the bullpen. Tony finally arrives. Ziva looks up at him as he enters into the bullpen.

"You look angry." Ziva recognized.

"Until late last night, friends were calling me to make fun of me." Tony approaches and places his hands on Ziva's desk and leans over a bit.

"Why would your friends make fun of you?" McGee wondered. "Other than the fact of you being you, of course."

"Probie…" Tony looks across the bullpen toward McGee. "Are you kidding me?! How can you not know or even remotely not figure out why?!"

"Uh… Because it's hard to keep straight the amount of stupid stuff you do." McGee grins.

"Funny, McGeek." Tony turns his head to look back at Ziva. "You sent a formal letter to all of my friends which included the YouTube link of me up on stage during the Last Vader Standing competition!"

"All I did was upload the videos to the website." Ziva stated.

Tony turns his head and glares at McGee.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it." McGee defended himself.

"Then who did?!"

"I did, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated as he walks in and smacks Tony on the back of the head. He walks to his desk and sits down.

"I don't believe that. You hardly know how to use email, Boss. You're so technologically illiterate…" Tony begins to say as he notices Gibbs glaring at him. "I'll just go sit down."

There's a minute of silence as Tony sits down. After sitting down, a probational agent enters into the bullpen. He approaches Tony's desk.

"I did what you requested of me, Special Agent DiNozzo." The Probational Agent stated.

"Huh?" Tony is confused.

"I received an email from you about writing a letter…"

"Just stop right there." Tony looks to Ziva, then McGee. Both of them look away and pretend to work. He looks back to the agent. "Are you a secretary?"

"No… I'm…"

"A probational agent who was manipulated into doing something stupid that you've should've never done in the first place. You want to know one of the reasons why we call you newcomers' probies. Because we're agents… Not secretaries!"

"I just thought…"

"That I'd put in a good word you?! Get out of here."

The probational agent walks away. Ziva and McGee try to hold their laughter in.

"Ha-ha… Very funny." Tony said. He notices three people step off the elevator; one of which is FBI Agent Tobias Fornell. "We're busted, Boss. Looks like you're going to have that pissing contest after all."

The three men enter into the bullpen and approaches Gibbs' desk. Gibbs looks up at the men.

"We need to talk, Gibbs." Fornell stated.

"I'm sure we do." Gibbs agreed.

Gibbs and Fornell walk to the elevator. They step inside. Gibbs flips the emergency stop switch. He turns to face Fornell.

"You're going to bitch at me about jurisdiction over the suspect, aren't you, Tobias?"

"In a way, yes… But not how you may think, Jethro." Fornell answered. "The two agents I came in with… One works for the CIA and the other is with Homeland Security."

"This doesn't concern them."

"Actually, Jethro… It does."

"What's going on here, Tobias?"

"Yesterday, invaluable Intel was sent to the FBI. This morning… We infiltrated two terrorist cells…"

"I don't understand what this has to do with Jared."

"The Intel which was sent to us was from your brother. The letter inside stated we can find him here. It also stated the knowledge of knowing about other terrorist cells."

"Al Qaeda?"

"This terrorist organization has no affiliation with Al Qaeda. It's a new organization made-up of various types of anti-Americans. We want to completely take the organization down before it grows. Your brother gave us two terrorist cells and vouched of knowing the location of many others…"

"You're going to give him a deal."

"You have to realize something, Jethro… There's a lot at stake here. The two cells we infiltrated… They had enough firepower to…"

"What's the deal, Tobias?"

"Every murder he committed and admits to with a written statement of the act will be expunged. Whatever evidence is ever found to link him to the murders he admits to… That evidence will never be able to be used against him."

"You're giving him a clean slate." Gibbs acknowledged what Fornell is saying.

"This isn't my decision, Jethro. This comes from higher up the chain of command. I only came because I'm the only one willing to speak with you about this."

"He murdered five hundred and twenty people!"

"If I had my way, I'd give him the lethal injection myself." Fornell stated. "But the knowledge he possesses will save thousands of lives if not close to a million."

"Five hundred and twenty plus families are looking for answers… For closure about who murdered their loved one. But that information will be labeled as classified… Sealed, locked away and they'll live the rest of their lives not knowing. Five hundred and twenty lives taken and he gets to walk a free man..." Gibbs said. "This is bullshit, Tobias!"

"Don't you think I know that, Jethro." Fornell agreed. "At the moment, we have FBI teams in all major cities prepared and ready to strike. But we need to give them the locations. The two cells we infiltrated already… We've detained reporters and witnesses in order to keep this under the radar. We can't detain them forever. We need those locations before the other cells are tipped off." He added. "The only time we have is now. We have to take them down before they scatter. It's a crappy deal which your brother doesn't deserve, I get that. But we have no choice."

Gibbs turns to the elevator wall. He punches the wall.

"I know it must be frustrating…" Fornell begins to say.

"You don't know a damn thing, Tobias!" Gibbs shouted.

"What I do know is, you have a daughter who loves you very much. Don't let this eat you up inside to the point where the relationships with her and the people you know crumble into ruins."

"If it wasn't for Jamie, I probably would've snapped already. She's been my sanity through this, Tobias."

"I suggest you continue talking with her, Jethro." Fornell stated. "Don't keep her in the dark. And don't hold back from her. Ever since she came back into your life, you've been happier. It's actually a good thing to see, Jethro." He pauses for a couple of seconds. "I should get to the interrogation room because they've probably already started without me." Fornell flips the emergency stop switch. The elevator continues moving.

"One thing, Tobias… There may be a bomb at either a Marine or Navy base. It's unclear whether or not it's a hoax."

"The deal won't go through until he gives up the location, if there is one, alright Jethro."

"That works for me."

The elevator door opens. Both Gibbs and Fornell step off the elevator.

"It's always a pleasure speaking with you, Gibbs." Fornell said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I thoroughly enjoy being ridiculed by a bastard."

"Blow it out your ass, Fornell." Gibbs stated to help put on their show.

"That's mature of you, Gibbs."

Fornell walks to the interrogation room where the two men he came in with are already speaking with Jared Lucas about the deal and the locations to the terrorist cells. Gibbs walks to the bullpen and sits at his desk. The team remains seated at their desks, looking at each other. None of them know what to say.

An hour passes.

The three men, along with Jared Lucas come out of the interrogation room. Before going to the elevator, the four of them walk through the bullpen. Gibbs stands up as his brother walks by with an evil smile. Jared Lucas stops and walks to the front of his brother's desk. The brothers stare each down. Fornell and the other two men are standing near the window, watching the brothers.

"It was nice seeing you, brother." Jared stated. "I wish we had more time to catch up on old times."

"I'm sure we'll get another chance." Gibbs said.

"By the way… There was no second bomb. The bomb which was found was just a way of making sure you kept me here. I allowed you to arrest me. I had two intentions throughout this planned meeting. I only did all of this because I want you to recognize my work and I wanted to force you to remember the past… A past you've run away from."

"Writing our last name across America with victims was a nice touch."

"I couldn't resist doing something that was never done before." Jared grins in a sinister manner. "But like I said yesterday… Tomorrow… Which is now today… I'm going to walk out of this building a free man and there's nothing anybody can do about it." He said. "As much as I enjoyed belittling, humiliating, degrading and humanizing you in front of your colleagues… I must bid you adieu because I've been cooped up here for far too long and need to smell the fresh scent of freedom."

Gibbs says nothing. Jared Lucas walks away. Once at the elevator, Jared turns to face his brother who is still standing in the bullpen.

"Jethro…" Jared tries to get his attention. Gibbs turns and looks to him. "Semper Fi." He said in order to mock his brother one last time before leaving.

Jared Lucas chuckles evilly as he turns and steps onto the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sometime in the late afternoon, Gibbs arrives at his childhood home somewhere in Maryland. He parks the car. Gibbs walks toward the house. He enters inside and closes the front door. Gibbs looks to the right, into the living room.

"I was wondering when you would show-up." Jared Lucas stated. He puts his arms up in the air and slowly turns around so his brother can see he's unarmed. He remains in the living room.

Gibbs pulls out his gun from its holster. He takes the magazine out and cocks the gun to empty the chamber. Gibbs places the gun on the little table close to the door. He also takes off his suit jacket and watch. He places both items on the table. Lastly, he puts his wallet and cell-phone on the table. Gibbs finally walks into the living room.

"You have a look of determination on your face, brother." Jared recognized the facial expression.

"Ever since you killed my baby sister Kelly, I hated you even more than I already did. I have so much anger toward you because of it. As a child, I was scared of you because you were bigger than me. You don't scare me anymore. I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago." Gibbs said. "It's about time I avenge my baby sister's death. That anger I have toward you, I'm letting it loose right now. I'm going to kick your ass. Not for me… But for Kelly."

"Let's see what you got, brother."

Gibbs charges at Jared.

As Gibbs approaches, Jared kicks his leg toward him; up high. Gibbs moves and blocks the kick with his left arm. Gibbs wraps his left arm around Jared's leg then whips the back of his right hand across Jared's face. As Jared's face turns away from the blow, after receiving it, Gibbs kicks Jared in the calf of the right leg. Jared falls to the floor. Gibbs backs away a bit. Jared rubs his jaw and stands up.

"This is going to be fun." Jared stated. "You got some fight in you, brother."

"It's not as much fun when we're the same size, eh Jared." Gibbs said.

"You'll always be that scared little weakling I always beat-up."

Jared charges at Gibbs.

As Jared approaches, Gibbs swings his arm. Jared dodges the swing by ducking and spearing Gibbs in the stomach. With his shoulder pressed against Gibbs' stomach and pushing him backward, Gibbs elbows him in the back two times. He finally grabs Jared and tries to push him away. With Jared's body turning as the brothers are struggling, Jared wraps his left arm around Gibbs' left leg. With his right arm, he tries to wrap it around Gibbs' neck. Gibbs finally thrusts his knee into his brother's side. He tosses Jared to the side.

Jared immediately stands up and charges at Gibbs. Jared swings his left hand which Gibbs blocks. With his right hand, he swings downward and punches Gibbs in the stomach. Jared jabs his left hand into Gibbs' face then uppercuts him in the face with his right hand. Jared goes for another swing as Gibbs stumbles backward. Gibbs grabs Jared's right arm; the arm making the swing. Gibbs turns inward so that his back is pressed against his brother's right arm and elbows Jared in the chest with his left arm. Gibbs flips his left arm upward. The back of his left hand hits Jared in the face. As Jared's head pops backward due to the blow, he's able to loosen his brother's hold of his right arm. Jared quickly grabs Gibbs by wrapping his right arm around his brother's right arm. Gibbs turns outward slightly to try to break free. Jared quickly punches his brother in the side two times with his left hand. Gibbs swings his left hand at Jared's face. Jared dodges the attack by ducking under it. Jared pulls his right arm away from Gibbs and thrust his right knee into his brother's stomach. Jared swings his right arm, but it's blocked. Gibbs punches Jared in the face. Jared grabs his brother's left arm. He pulls the arm away and launches his leg upward. Gibbs stumbles backward after receiving a blow to the face from his brother's foot.

Jared charges and spears his brother in the stomach again. Jared lifts Gibbs and throws him forward. Gibbs flies over the couch. Gibbs lands on the wooden table which breaks upon impact. He's now on the floor, on top of the broken wooden table.

"It's not as easy as you thought." Jared stated as he jumps over the back part of the couch. He's now standing on the cushion of the couch.

"For an over-confident prick…" Gibbs begins to say as his back is against the floor as he looks up at Jared. "You're not very bright." With his left foot, Gibbs kicks the couch. Jared falls forward. Gibbs pushes his right foot into Jared's stomach and grabs his upper body with both hands. He rolls his body back, launching Jared over him. Jared crashes into a cabinet. The bottom cabinet doors break upon impact.

Gibbs stands and spits the blood out of his mouth. He waits for Jared to stand. Once standing, Jared wipes the blood from his nose and cheek. The brothers stand face to face, but far enough apart to not be able to reach each other.

"How did it feel to look into Kelly's eyes before she plummeted to her death?" Jared wondered as he smiles evilly.

Gibbs charges toward his brother. The two of them begin to struggle as Gibbs rams Jared against the cabinet. Jared punches Gibbs in the stomach with his left hand. Gibbs pounds Jared in the face two times. As Gibbs has his brother pinned to the cabinet, Jared jabs his elbow into Gibbs' jaw. Jared kicks his brother in the stomach. With Gibbs leaning over slightly due to the blow, Jared moves to the side and punches his brother in the face. Gibbs stumbles off to the side.

Jared charges at his brother. He spears Gibbs in the stomach with his shoulder and rams him against a wall. Jared backs up a bit and launches his head upward. The top part of Jared's head slams into the right side of Gibbs' face. He backs away a bit. He looks at his brother's face as blood is now dripping from his nose. Jared grins in a sinister manner. He swings his right arm toward Gibbs' chest. The attack is quickly blocked. Gibbs moves to the outer side of Jared's right arm; the arm that took the swing. Gibbs holds Jared's right arm and kicks him in the stomach. With his left hand, he punches Jared across the face. With his right hand still holding Jared's arm, Gibbs uses his left hand to slam Jared against the wall. After being slammed against the wall, Jared breaks his right arm free, turns slightly and smashes his elbow into Gibbs' head.

Jared turns around fully and swings at his brother. Gibbs dodges the attack by ducking under it. He grabs Jared's arm and twists it behind Jared's back. With the pain of his arm being twisted and his back to him, Gibbs takes the opportunity by leaning down a bit and wrapping his free arm around one of Jared's legs. Gibbs lifts his brother and slams him on the floor.

Jared tries to stand. Gibbs immediately grabs his brother and punches him in the stomach. Gibbs crouches down slightly and gives his brother an uppercut punch to the face. He grabs Jared's and pulls him. Gibbs bashes his elbow into Jared's face. Then Gibbs pushes his brother's head downward. He pounds Jared's head onto his knee. Jared falls to the floor.

Gibbs leans over to grab his brother in order to grab him. Jared quickly jabs Gibbs in the face. He tackles Gibbs; knocking him to the floor. The two brothers struggle while on the floor. After fighting on a floor for about two minute, Gibbs stands and backs away a bit. Gibbs is standing closer to the middle of the room while his brother is still near the corner area. Jared is slow to stand but shakes it off. Jared charges. Gibbs ducks under the attack. Gibbs quickly grabs his brother and lifts him onto his shoulders. Gibbs drops the two of them straight back. Jared's back slamming onto the floor. Due to the force of the impact from the Samoan drop on an old, weakened floor, it collapses. The two of them drop through the floor as it caves in underneath them. The brothers land in the basement along with the couch, floor and basement ceiling.

Gibbs rolls off to the side. He rolls off the pile of debris while Jared remains lying on the pile. Both brothers are in pain, not just from the floor collapse, but due to the beating each of them has taken thus far. They're both bruised and bloody too.

After almost two minutes, Gibbs finally stands up. He walks unto the pile of debris. He stumbles slightly because of the pain, but manages to retain his balance. Upon approaching the spot where Jared lies, he leans down and grabs Jared by the shirt. Gibbs lifts him slightly and holds his right hand in the air, ready to punch his brother. Gibbs holds the position as he looks at his brother who can hardly even keep his eyes open.

"You're not worth it." Gibbs stated as he lets go of his brother. Jared drops back down to the pile of debris. Gibbs walks away.

As Gibbs approaches the stairs, he hears a noise from behind him. He stops and moves to the side. Gibbs watches as a long, thin board of wood crashes unto the floor where he moved from. He knocks the board of wood down with his foot and punches Jared in the stomach. Gibbs grabs his brother and tosses him into the bottom part of wooden staircase railing. Jared's body crashes into the wooden railing. The railing breaks upon impact. Some wood pieces fall to the floor along with Jared.

Jared is now unconscious. Gibbs walks up the stairs and makes his way to the front door to pick up his belongings. After gathering his possessions, Gibbs leaves the house.

Gibbs is in pain. He's bruised, bloody and hurt. But he leaves the house happy as he finally gave Jared the beating he deserves for the intentional murder of their sister Kelly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday**

**Chapter 15**

During the late afternoon, the team remains seated at their desks as they have throughout the entire day. They sit in silence and quietly do their work. They've basically gone the entire day with hardly speaking to Gibbs because they don't know what to say. None of them has even asked why Gibbs looks like he's been beaten up. But they have a pretty good idea as to how it happened, so they say nothing.

For Gibbs, he knows the team is curious as to who won the fight. But since the fight was to avenge the death of his little sister Kelly, he remains silent and leaves them to ponder. As much as Gibbs hates that his brother walked away a free man, he's actually happy and proud of himself for doing what he wanted to do for a very long time; give his brother the beating he deserved, which in turn let Jared know he's not invincible.

Jamie enters into the bullpen with a cup of coffee.

"Hello everyone!" Jamie greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi Jamie." Both Ziva and McGee say.

"Hey my sexy little..." Tony begins to say as he looks up with a smile. He notices the expression on Gibbs' beat-up face. "Umm… What I meant to say was… Hey Jamie." He looks down and continues working.

Jamie approaches her father's desk.

"Here's your coffee." Jamie said as she hand the coffee to him. Gibbs slowly reaches for the coffee. "I see the shoulder is bothering you." She walks around the desk and stands behind her father's chair. Jamie places her hands on her father's hurt shoulder and starts giving him a gentle massage. As she gives him a massage, she leans down a bit. "I knew you could kick Jared's ass. I'm proud of you, Daddy." She whispered in his ear. Jamie kisses him on the cheek. She leans back up and continues massaging her father's hurt shoulder.

After a couple minutes, Jamie stops massaging her father's hurt shoulder.

"I'd love to stay. But I have to go pick-up Chioke from school." Jamie stated. Gibbs stands up. He turns and kisses Jamie on the forehead. After receiving her kiss, Jamie walks to Tony's desk. Gibbs remains standing because his body is still soar from the fight and it was a pain in the ass to sit down in the first place.

As Jamie talks with Tony, Gibbs glances at Ziva. Gibbs continues to wonder what she's hiding. He wants to know how she knew Amir. Gibbs finally walks away.

Gibbs enters into MTAC. He requests for the technician to establish a video conference with Commander J.T. Wallace and to leave the room. Once the video connection is loading, the technician leaves the room. Gibbs is alone in MTAC to speak privately with the Commander. The video feed is finally established. The Commander is immediately drawn to Gibbs' beat-up condition.

"Don't tell me you're getting another divorce, Gunny." The Commander said.

"This isn't because of a soon-to-be-ex-wife." Gibbs stated.

"Than who or what on earth beat you up?" The Commander wondered. "You look like you were in the middle of a stampede."

"I'd say I cut myself while shaving, but that wouldn't be too believable."

"No it wouldn't, Gunny."

"Do you have any Intel for me?"

"As you requested, I've dug into Officer David's life as best to my ability. With all the resources I have at my disposal, I'm unable confirm Officer David having any type of connection to the assassin Amir."

"What about…"

"I'm way ahead of you, Gunny. I've been unable to establish a connection to any member of the death squad of elite assassins." The Commander notices the look of slight frustration in Gibbs' face. "I'll continue to search for a connection to Amir. But as of this moment… I have nothing to report."

"I appreciate the help."

"Gunny…" The Commander tries to get his attention before severing the connection.

"Yes?"

"Take a couple days off. Your face is hard to look at."

"I can always put a brown bag over my head."

"From what I know of Special Agent DiNozzo… I don't think that's an option."

"No… It's really not." Gibbs chuckled.

"I hope you feel better, Gunny." The Commander said.

The connection is terminated.

Jamie arrives at Chioke's school in order to pick him up. She walks to the room where the pool is since after-school care brings the children to the pool for swim lessons and free swim on Fridays. Jamie stands at the door and looks in the window because she wonders if Chioke is in the pool or not. Her eyes wander off to the back where there's a bench. Chioke is sitting on the bench; not wearing his swim suit. Jamie realizes he still needs more time in the pool with Tony to fully get over the fear of water. From what Tony has told her, Jamie smiles at knowing how much Chioke has progressed thus far. Though Chioke may not be in the pool with the other children right now, she's confident that he'll go in by himself after a couple more times in the pool with Tony. Jamie finally opens the door and enters.

Chioke's face lights up. He walks around the pool in order to get to Jamie. Once approaching her, Chioke raises his arms in the air. Jamie lifts Chioke into her arms and holds him.

"I see someone is a good little boy and follows the pool safety rules." Jamie acknowledged the good behavior. Chioke leans back a bit in order to give himself room to move his hands in order to communicate.

'I always good.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"Yes you are." Jamie kisses him on the forehead.

'No run near pool. Rules made to keep safe. I safe when follow rules.'

"How did you get to be so smart?"

'Daddy Tony teach me.' Chioke signed with a smile.

"Well… Daddy Tony deserves an extra special treat tonight."

'Pizza?' Chioke faces lights up.

"Uh, yeah… Pizza." Jamie confirms and accepts them now having pizza for dinner tonight when really she was referring to something else as being the extra special treat but can't tell Chioke due to what it is.

Chioke's face lights up even more and he claps his hands because he loves pizza. Chioke has loved pizza ever since the very first time he tried it when Tony brought him to his favorite pizza place. With Chioke becoming a little restless due to his excitement over pizza, Jamie places him on the floor.

The two of them walk out of the pool room. On the walk down the halfway in order to leave the building, Chioke is swinging his arms around and dancing all over the place. Jamie giggles at how adorable Chioke gets when he's excited over something simple. Even though pizza is simple for her, Jamie knows for him, after all the time he's been living in America with them, it's still so exotic from what he's used to. So Chioke can't help being overjoyed.

As they finally leave the building, Chioke places his hand into Jamie's hand. They walk toward the car. As they're walking down the sidewalk to get to the parking lot, a black van drives up next to them. Since the van is on Jamie's left side, she doesn't notice that the van isn't just trying to park. The side door of the van opens and a man jumps out. Jamie's reaction time is severely slowed due to not being able to turn in time to properly see what's going on.

Jamie is shoved. She falls toward the concrete wall. The back of Jamie's head hits the wall. The man grabs Chioke as he tries to run. He places a bag over Chioke's head. Jamie lies on the sidewalk in pain. Chioke struggles with the man as he can't see through the bag. The man lifts Chioke, places him in the van, gets in himself and closes the door. As the van drives away, Jamie tries to look at the license plate; she gets about half of it before the van turns. While lying on the sidewalk, Jamie takes out her cell-phone. She calls Tony.

As Jamie is on the phone with Tony, she watches as the black van leaves her view. The cell-phone drops from her hand.

"Chioke…" Jamie worried as she extends her arm in the direction the black van went. Jamie's eyes finally close.

**THE END**

… **yet TO BE CONTINUED **(Due to the major cliffhanger, I have to write this as TBC).

This concludes the story "Brotherly Love". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
